EN LA OSCURIDAD DE MI PECHO
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Todos tienen algo que proteger,solo que algunos tardan en encontrarlo...Lo que parecía ser una misión sin importancia para el caballero de cáncer se convertirá en la máxima experiencia de su vida. SERA POSIBLE QUE UN PAR DE OJOS AZULES Y UNA CARA DE ÁNGEL LOGREN DOMINAR AL CABALLERO MAS SALVAJE?
1. Chapter 1

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho **-¡¿Qué ?!- el grito indignado del caballero de cáncer sacudió todo el salón patriarcal- Pero ¿qué clase de encomienda es esta?!

-Mascara de muerte!- le reprendió Shion desde el trono con Atena a lado suyo- Recuerda el lugar en el que estas.

-Y usted recuerde que soy un caballero dorado no un mensajero- dijo con aire sumamente molesto.

-Escucha cáncer – se adelanto Saori antes de que Shion volviera a hablar- Se que te parece ridículo y hasta ofensivo, pero eres el más indicado para el trabajo, no se trata de cualquier misión, el objeto que quiero que me traigas es muy valioso y muy importante.

-Con todo respeto, Atena… esa es una tarea que no puedo aceptar, si es tan importante ¿Por qué no enviar a un caballero de bronce? No veo mucha dificultad en transportar un collar.

-Es que no es cualquier collar- el patriarca abandonó su trono y se acerco hasta donde estaba arrodillado el guardián del cuarto templo- Lo encontraron los santos de plata que custodian la zona del coliseo, al parecer sus cosmos no son lo bastante fuertes para acercársele…

- Y es por eso que te necesitamos- interrumpió Saori indicándole al dorado que se pusiera de pie- Eres un caballero dorado lo bastante fuerte como para tomar ese collar- afirmo la diosa con seguridad- ¿Quién mejor que tú que conoces la zona para el trabajo?

Mascara desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios después de meditarlo unos segundos se convenció de que no le quedaba de otra, la diosa misma le pedía que lo hiciera y aunque no quisiera tenía que obedecerla.

-¿Cuando necesita que parta?- una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en la cara de Saori, a pesar del tonito tajante de su caballero.

-Ahora mismo si es posible

-Le diré a piscis que te acompañe- declaro Shion mientras el italiano le hacia una reverencia a su diosa.

-No hace falta- dijo mientras se alejaba- Le aseguro, su ilustrísima, que para estos momentos Afrodita ya tiene lista su maleta- una sonora carcajada fue lo último que el santo dorado deja tras de sí antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

_**Templo de piscis**_

-Ya te estabas tardando- dijo de la 12va casa con una mueca triunfante, ropa de civil, su armadura en la espalda y 2 maletas ya echas (una en cada mano)-Hasta acá se oyen tus gritos- respondió ante la mirada desconcertante de su amigo.

-Bueno, por lo menos no soy un mentiroso- se cruzo de brazos el otro- ¿Qué traes ahí?- Por la bolsa del pantalón del sueco se asomaban 2 sobres blancos.

-Atena me los dio esta mañana- saco los sobres de su bolsillo y se los tendió a su camarada que le miraba atentamente- De verdad me crees tan metiche como para estar atento a todo lo que sucede allá arriba?- no le respondió, estaba muy ocupado leyendo lo que decía en los boletos del avión- Me tome la libertad de hacer tu maleta; Saga y Kanon bajaran a Rodorio muy pronto y les pedí de favor que nos abrieran un portal a Roma.

-Entonces estos son para…oye! ¿Qué te he dicho de tocar mis cosas?!

-Cállate y vámonos- el de melena aguamarina tomo su maleta y caminó rumbo a la 3ra casa ignorando por completo los reclamos de Mascar de muerte que aprovecho el momento para cambiarse rápidamente y verse más común. Pronto ambos chicos llegaron al 3er templo en donde como era común los gemelos estaban discutiendo.

-Ya cállate Kanon! Yo llevare el dinero porque soy más responsable- alegaba Saga con la billetera en la mano mientras su hermano trataba de quitársela.

-Responsable tú? A ver ¿quien trajo Palmolive cuando le encargue pan molido?!

-Ya te dije que ese día me dolía el oído!

-Disculpen…- llamo Afrodita desde la salida, pero los gemelos no repararon en los recién llegados-Saga?..-nada, estaban muy ocupados peleando-Kanon?...

-HEY VERDULERAS?!-bramo desesperado el 4to guardián consiguiendo en el acto la atención de los 2 hermanos.

-¿QUE QUIERES?!- exclamaron al unísono, bueno por lo menos en algo estaban de acuerdo.

-Un portal ¿Qué más?- de muy mala gana los géminis les abrieron el camino a sus visitantes que no demoraron en entrar y dejarlos continuar con su tan "civilizada" discusión.

_**Roma, Italia**_

La otra dimensión los dejo en la salida de un callejón por una calle poco transitada, no era muy difícil saber donde estaban ya que justo en frente de ellos podían ver a lo lejos el tan famoso coliseo romano.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, a lo que venimos- soltó Mascara de muerte y comenzó a andar sin saber que lo que para él era una misión mas se convertiría en la más importante de su vida…


	2. Chapter 2 Una reacción inesperada

**Hola! ^u^ genial, antes que nada Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero espero que disfruten el capitulo que les tengo para hoy.**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap2 Una reacción inesperada**_

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y el caballero de cáncer ya se quería ir, no había dicho nada mas luego de salir de aquella calle poco concurrida, se estaba tomando el tiempo para pensar en que haría en el tiempo que tuviera que estar en Roma (que esperaba y fuera poco) un leve suspiro por parte de su compañero de viaje lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hay Mascara por favor quita esa cara o que me vas a decir que no te sientes contento de visitar tu tierra natal?

El de cabellera corta lo miro de reojo e hizo una mueca de fastidio-El allá nacido aquí no quiere decir que sienta aprecio por mi país- fue lo único que dijo, Afrodita tampoco hablo mas, le quedo claro el mensaje, Mascara de muerte se sentía incomodo en ese lugar, tal vez no lo decía, pero preferiría estar 100 veces en la orilla del Yomotzu que en Italia no odiaba a su país, pero estar ahí tampoco le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que él mismo se había encargado de enterrar. Pronto ese silencio incomodo se vio interrumpido por el gruñir de sus estómagos.

-No sé tú, pero yo no me voy a morir de hambre- el sueco se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la cafetería más próxima que encontró sin tomar en cuenta un pequeño y minúsculo detalle… _-¿Qué dice ahí?- _la pregunta se formulo instantáneamente en su mente al ver el pizarrón del establecimiento, si, él sabía italiano no en balde había convivido tantos años con Mascara de muerte, pero la letra plasmada en el pizarrón solo era legible para alguien acostumbrado a leer italiano.

-Apuesto a que no sabes que dice- se apareció Mascara detrás suyo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo al chico dar un respingo y con toda la indignación del mundo Afrodita le dio la espalda-Due cappuccini piacimento e un pacchetto di biscotti-unas cuantas palabras bastaron y la orden ya estaba lista- Grazie.

-Presumido…- mascullo por lo bajo Afrodita tomando asiento en una de las tantas mesas al aire libre- Tienes una idea de en donde nos vamos a quedar, genio?- Mascara se sentó despreocupadamente frente a Afrodita aun con su mueca triunfal- Te recuerdo que no traemos mucho dinero- pero el chico no reparo en su amigo, en cambio tomo su taza y bebió con tranquilidad con la vista clavada en el coliseo que se encontraba a pocas calles de distancia- Carajo cáncer!- el joven de tez elegante estrello el puño en la mesa completamente frustrado ya era la segunda vez que lo ignoraban en el día. En eso vio que la expresión del italiano cambiaba súbitamente.

-Aguarda un momento.- sentencio el moreno bajando su taza y agudizando su mirada- Andando, dejaremos esto para después- se levanto súbitamente y apresuro el paso seguido de su compañero que seguía sin entender que era lo que el otro había visto- Hay alguien en el coliseo, lo cual me parece raro dado que supuestamente el lugar está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.

- O hasta que nos llevemos el collar que es lo mismo- repuso piscis mientras examinaba las calles por el rabillo del ojo-No creo que sea un caballero, los de plata no son capaces de permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de donde está el collar y nosotros somos los únicos dorados en todo el lugar.

-La pregunta no es ¿Quién está ahí? Sino ¿Cómo entro?

El sol se estaba ocultando ya estaban frente al coliseo-Yo me encargo del guardia, tú entra- sin más preámbulos, el santo de la 12va casa se aproximo al hombre que rondaba por la parte frontal de la edificación mientras con la velocidad de un rayo el guardián del 4to templo se escurría descaradamente por la puerta principal. No tenia que preocuparse por sus pertenencias, Mascara había dejado su maleta con afrodita y solo llevaba consigo su caja de pandora.

-La seguridad en este lugar es un chiste- dijo burlando sin ningún problema al las cámaras de seguridad que monitoreaban el corredor del primer piso, no vio nada fuera de lo común en el piso principal así que subió al siguiente nivel en donde ya no había cámaras, era imposible llegar hasta el siguiente plano sin ser detectado por las cámaras del nivel inferior, claro que si eres un guerrero de la orden dorada del santuario la cosa cambia-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí?- se asomo por uno de los palcos del segundo piso, en la arena había una rampa abierta por la que antiguamente salían los animales, con un salto ágil llego hasta donde estaba la rampa y bajo por ella- _Quien quiera que esté por aquí, estoy seguro de que busca lo mismo que yo-_ pensó para sí mientras alumbraba su camino con un encendedor, lo que menos quería era ponerse al descubierto.

Camino hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno, apoyo su mano sobre la pared y descubrió una roca que estaba fuera de lugar-Que demonios es esto?!- al sacar la piedra de su lugar una trampa se abrió justo debajo de sus pies llevándose al joven barios metros bajo tierra, aterrizó sin más molestia que la tierra que le cayó encima-Carajo, pero que clase de loco lugar es este?- soltó molesto mientras se sacudía la corta cabellera azul.

Una vez más prendió el encendedor, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario pues en el interior de una pequeña cámara descubrió una especie de pedestal flanqueado por 2 antorchas- Tentador sin duda- dijo al recoger una piedra del suelo- Pero no soy idiota- al arrojar la piedra esta se quedo justo en el lugar en donde aterrizo- ¿Cómo, ni un campo de fuerza siquiera?- Macara soltó una leve carcajada- Lo dicho, la seguridad de este sitio es un chiste- entonces entro a la cámara, confiado en que todo le saldría a pedir de boca, él tenía razón, ciertamente era una misión ridícula esperaba que por lo menos algo lo tomara por sorpresa, pero al ver más detenidamente al pedestal…-Mierda!- bramo el santo de cáncer – Sabia que no podía ser tan fácil!- salió de la cámara hecho una furia y razones le sobraban, el podio estaba vacío, corrió a gran velocidad hasta salir por la rampa, si, alguien se le había adelantado, pero como hizo para no cruzarse en su camino, eso era imposible dado que no había rastros de cosmos ni nada similar- Juro que cuando te atrape desearas no haber nacido- maldiciones en italiano salían de su boca mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes.

-_Pero qué?...-_ de repente su mirada se detuvo en la parte más alta del coliseo…

De pie, sobre el borde del último palco se hallaba una joven mujer de vestido azul aparentemente con todas las intenciones de saltar. No supo porque? Solo sintió como sus pies se arrancaban del suelo y haciendo uso de su velocidad luz el santo del cuarto templo corrió hasta llegar al ultimo palco-Espera!

La joven, que le daba la espalda ya tenía un pie en el aire salió del extraño trance del que hasta ese momento había sido presa, sus orbes celestes recobraron de inmediato su brillo y una sensación de vértigo le helo la piel blanca al ver el fondo del abismo que tenía en frente, giro su cuerpo como pudo, su corta cabellera negra hacia resaltar el tono pálido de su piel.

-No te me acerques- pidió la chica totalmente confundida, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y mucho menos sabia quien era el hombre que la miraba de frente, atento a cada movimiento.

-Tranquila…no voy a hacerte daño- _Cielos ¿Cómo termine en esto?_- él trato de acercarse, pero en cuanto ella lo vio dar un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente ella dio uno hacia atrás…

-HAAA!

**N/A: Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, espero y les agrade no olviden comentar, se acepta de todo, desde piedras hasta tomates podridos ^u^ que tengan un excelente día, tarde no lo que sea, nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Divino problema

**Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero agradecer a todos por su aceptación y buenos comentarios** **^/^** **en serio gracias, y descuiden me asegurare de que esta chica ponga a nuestro** **queridísimo MDM patas arriba, bueno empecemos!** **0o0;**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap3 Divino problema **_

-Cuidado!- aquello fue cuestión de segundos, la muchacha se llevo inconscientemente una mano al pecho y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando que su corazón se detuviese antes de tocar tierra cuando de pronto…

-Te tengo!- un firme agarre se apodero de su muñeca deteniendo su caída-Hey, tú!- abrió los ojos en el acto y al levantar el rostro se encontró con el mismo joven ahora apoyado en la orilla del palco, con la mitad del cuerpo inclinada hacia adelante-Niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- extraña pregunta para un momento como ese no? Sin embargo ella, con todo el miedo del mundo se limito a contestar.

-P...Penélope!

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en la cara de Macara como si la situación le diera gracia-Muy bien Penélope no sé a dónde demonios crees que vas, pero no te voy a dejar caer, ahora sujétate fuerte- la muchacha obedeció y se aferro con fuerza al brazo del italiano quien sin mucho esfuerzo la subió prácticamente de un tirón.

Al tenerla más cerca rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho para sostenerla y con cuidado hacerla entrar al palco, se vieron fijamente por un momento en completo silencio-Niña ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? –pregunto él aun sin soltarla aunque ya estuviera en el suelo, repentinamente una sensación de pesadez le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la caja de pandora que cargaba a sus espaldas se volvió más pesada.

-Cavaliere d'oro…-musito Penélope al reparar en la caja de oro. Mascara de muerte la miro extrañando ante esa declaración; no sabiendo que hacer la joven intento alejarse del otro mas este nuevamente le tomo de la muñeca.

-Epa! Aguarda un momento-sentencio el muchacho olvidándose por un instante de la caja que había dejado sobre la loza de piedra-Tú como sabes sobre los caballeros?-ella no le respondió o mejor dicho no sabía cómo responder, la interrogante la había tomado desprevenida y para su mala suerte no sería la única-Dime fuiste tú la que robo el collar de la cámara?-los ojos de Penélope se abrieron como platos-Contesta pequeña ladrona!

La chica frunció el seño y lo siguiente que Mascara supo es que había recibido una bofetada con dedicatoria y todo, ¿Qué si sintió el golpe? Por supuesto que lo sintió, esa sensación de pesadez provoco que pasara a sentir el impacto de una cachetada como debía ser.

-Insolente!- le reprendió Penélope dejando de lado a la chica asustada de hace un momento-No soy ninguna ladrona! Ese collar ha pertenecido a mi familia por años y puedo tomarlo cuando me plazca.

Mascara se puso una mano en la mejilla, no era la primera vez que recibía la bofetada de una mujer, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía, volvió a mirar a la joven, esta vez con un semblante completamente serio y sin expresión aparente entonces la chica comprendió que tal vez había cometido un error al ponerle la mano encima a un santo de oro, trato de soltarse, mas no consiguió hacer que el muchacho dejara de sujetarla.

-Suéltame!

-Dame el collar-ordeno sin exaltar el tono de su voz, sabía que en algún punto ella terminaría por intimidarse y le entregaría el colgante, pero ella no hacía más que forcejear lo cual a él ya le estaba hartando- Sera por las malas entonces…-la jalo del brazo con la fuerza necesaria para atraerla hacia sí y rodearla por la espalda.

-**He dicho que me sueltes!**

-Y yo que me entregues el collar-la chica se retorcía entre sus brazos que de no ser por la camisa negra de manga larga que llevaba puesta tendrían marcadas las uñas de la mujer –Escucha, puedes gritar si quieres, pero igual me llevare el collar o puedes ser buena niña, entregármelo y ahorrarme la molestia de lastimarte involuntariamente.

Penélope dejo de moverse diciéndole que le entregaría la tan rebuscada reliquia, pero en cuanto Mascara la soltó ella salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la planta baja.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre se ponen tan difíciles?-el italiano dejo escapar un resignado suspiro-Bien, lo haremos a mi modo…

Ya en la planta inferior, cerca de las gradas para ser exactos, Penélope corría con ambas manos sobre el pecho, cubriendo así el objeto en su cuello ya estaba a mitad de las gradas cuando la gema que ocultaba entre sus manos comenzó a brillar; La chica se detuvo al ver la luz que se asomaba entre sus dedos anunciando que algo estaba por pasar…

La tierra empezó a temblar de un momento a otro y ante la mirada de asombro de la joven un enorme gladiador de piedra salió de entre las mismas gradas como si fuera parte de estas…

-_Ayuda…-_suplico mentalmente, se había quedado completamente petrificada, el soldado de piedra se aproximo mortalmente hacia ella blandiendo su espada mientras emitía un extraño y aterrador chillido cual alma de ultratumba.

Ya estaba por dejar caer su arma sobre la chica cuando de pronto un resplandor dorado se interpuso en su camino.

-Miren nada mas- dijo Mascara de muerte que sostenía con ambas manos la espada del gladiador-Esto deja de ser aburrido…-esbozo una sínica sonrisa.

Un puntapié fue más que suficiente para destrozar la hoja de piedra, sin embargo tan solo fue la mitad de la espada la que cayó a las gradas dañando así parte de la antigua construcción.

-Tú no te quedes ahí niña! ¿Qué esperas para correr?!

-PERO Y TÚ?!- exclamo la fémina recién salida de su asombro.

-CON UN CARAJO, SOLO CORRE!-bramo el santo de cáncer que de nueva cuenta volvía a sentir esa sensación abrumadora que le hacía sentir débil, la joven obedeció y descendió por los escalones lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, pero la suerte no quería prestarle su tan benigna ayuda pues al llegar hasta la arena de combate vio salir a otro gigantesco gladiador por uno de los arcos que en tiempos remotos fungieron como puertas de la muerte para los combatientes de la arena.

A diferencia del primero este traía una bola con púas al final de una cadena que igual era de piedra, el monstruo se abalanzo con todo su arsenal sobre de ella, Penélope no se congelo esta vez, tomo el valor para correr cuando una rosa negra paso volando en línea recta a un lado de ella. Se giro y vio la cabeza del gladiador ser reducida a nada por tan pequeña flor.

-No hay que hostigar a las damas- un apuesto santo de piscis entro a paso calmo con una rosa roja en los labios-Pero no te culpo… con ese aspecto tan tosco que tienes cualquier señorita en su sano juicio huiría- el joven se dirigió al cuerpo sin cabeza que arrojaba su bola a diestra y siniestra- Te hare un favor, intento de Goliat, terminando con tu abominable existencia- Afrodita dejo caer la rosa que traía en la boca sobre las manos de Penélope-Señorita, me disculpo por lo que va a presenciar.

Una vez que se disculpo el chico de apariencia delicada demostró no ser tan delicado arrojándose cual bala sobre el pecho del gladiador perforándolo con ambas piernas al tiempo que le asestaba un arsenal de rosas piraña, no dejando más que escombros a su alrededor, levanto la vista hasta donde pudo ver a su compañero peleando con un torso de un solo brazo.

-Cáncer, ya deja de jugar!- exclamo el sueco viendo como el aludido saltaba de un lado a otro al compas con el brazo de piedra que le buscaba ciegamente-M…?- sin motivo aparente la armadura se puso más pesada, no tanto como para mandarlo a tierra, pero si lo suficiente como para que hiciera un esfuerzo en mantener el equilibrio, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo probablemente no estaba jugando, si no que por el contrario se estaba ejercitando, tratando de acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura, cuando por fin se sintió menos abrumado, Mascara de muerte rompió de un puñetazo lo que quedaba de su contrincante.

-En donde cojones te metiste esta vez?- Mascara descendió con cara de pocos amigos-Sabes que desde que entre me ha ido de la mierda?

-Yo también me alegro de verte amigo-Afrodita se sobo el puente de la nariz-Por cierto ¿estás bien?

-Tú ¿qué crees?

-No te hablaba a ti, bruto si no a ella-Soltó Afrodita señalando con la mirada a Penélope que asintió temerosa-Puede alguien explicarme que fue todo eso? Vine aquí a buscar un collar no un gigante.

-Pregúntaselo a ella porque francamente yo tampoco entiendo nada y de paso puedes pedirle que te dé el collar? Ya me canse de andar lidiando con ella.

La muchacha lo miro ofendida, para luego mirar al otro hombre que parecía no entender ni un carajo de lo que pasaba.

-Como se ve que no puedes hacer nada bien-el de cabellera larga se acerco a la chica-Permítame presentarme, yo soy Afrodita de piscis, santo dorado de Atena y ese troglodita de ahí-hizo un ademan para indicar a Mascara de muerte que le gruñó al ver como lo presentaban-Es mi compañero, Mascara de muerte, el santo de cáncer, dígame ¿señorita…

-Penélope, mi nombre es Penélope- se presento con tono amable.

-Un lindo nombre, digno de una hermosa cara, pero como decía esta bestia le hizo algo?

**-¿Qué?!**- exclamo el italiano- Imbécil ya déjate de estupideces y que te entregue el maldito collar!

- Y yo que quería ser amable- dijo afrodita resignado- Es cierto que tienes el collar?

-Sí, yo lo tengo, pero no puedo dárselos.

-Es necesario que nos lo entregues, debemos llevarlo al santuario.

-Ya sé que Atena lo necesita, pero no puedo dárselos- repuso la pelinegra con un poco de pena.

-Y ¿Por qué no?-pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-Pues porque no puedo quitármelo!

-¿Qué?!- preguntaron ambos santos al unísono.

-Y la gema no puede salir de Roma así que será imposible que se lo lleven- dijo Penélope mientras les mostraba el dichoso colgante adornado con pequeños zafiros que pendían de la cadena y una piedra redonda de color blanco en el centro.

-No me jodas!- Mascara se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, estaban metido en un …

-Divino problema…-Afrodita se volvió a sobar el puente de la nariz ante la inocente mirada de Penélope y las maldiciones en italiano de Mascara de muerte.

**N/A: Valla que me inspire xp ja, es lindo molestar a maskito jaja lo adoro, espero sus comentarios y se aceptan sugerencias, pronto sabremos que lio gira en torno al mentado collar, ¿Qué les parecieron los golems? Se me ocurrió en el momento, bueno chaito , nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4 La respuesta

**Hola queridos lectores, pues quiero agradecer que le den seguimiento a esta locura que es el buscarle novia al canceriano más famoso del santuario, aprovecho para aclarar que saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pues bien disfruten y no olviden mandar reviews!**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap4 La respuesta**_

El sol ya se había ocultado y el manto de la noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas, aun no podían creer lo que ella les decía, se suponía que la misión sería un juego de niños y ¿con que se encontraban? Con el pequeño e insignificante inconveniente de que el tan anhelado collar ni siquiera podía llegar a Grecia. Afrodita seguía acomodando la información en su cabeza mientras que Mascara de muerte echaba pestes en griego y en italiano ante la atenta mirada de Penélope que observaba a ambos santos pestañeando a la espera de una reacción.

-Hg!- de repente el santo de piscis sintió como su armadura se ponía todavía más pesada-Pero… ¿Por qué…mi…armadura…pesa...ta...tanto?

No lo resistió mas y sus rodillas se doblaron hasta llegar al suelo, Mascara de muerte dejo de insultar y reparo pensativo en su amigo, ahora estaba seguro de que no solo era cosa suya, él también sentía su coraza mas cargada e incluso estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar que sus piernas flaquearan.

-Les recomiendo que se las quiten, podrían hacerse daño- dijo Penélope un poco preocupada puesto que había notado hacía rato el sudor en sus frentes que bien sabia, no eran por la pelea.

-Apuesto a que esto es cosa de esa piedra extraña!-exclamo el del cuarto templo que bajaba a marchas forzadas en dirección a la muchacha-Tú, niña! Me parece que nos debes una muy buena explicación.

Completamente fastidiado estaba por agarrarla de los hombros, pero en cuanto quiso ponerle las manos encima, la piedra volvió a brillar haciendo que la armadura dejara caer todo su peso en oro sobre su portador mandándolo a tierra sin demora.

-Cielos! ¿Estás bien?- Penélope se disponía a ayudar al caballero, pero este le aparto la mano con un brusco movimiento.

-No pierdas tu tiempo- dijo Afrodita luego de zafarse la última pieza de la armadura y guardarla en la caja-Ese hombre desconoce la humildad.

Penélope se vio reflejada en los ojos de cáncer, su mirada lasciva estaba llena de claro y arrogante orgullo, toleraba que le mandaran a misiones absurdas, toleraba las bromas de su compañero, pero verse humillado a los pies de una mujer? Eso era demasiado y más aun si esta pretendía ayudarle, como si de verdad lo necesitara, o si, el italiano solía ser muy arrogante cuando quería, pero hubo un momento en el que su mirada se tiñó de confusión y es que la fémina le había regalado una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. Como pudo se levanto sin despegar sus ojos azules de ella, se sentía extraño, por lo general cuando se portaba si de grosero tendía a recibir un trato similar, lo cual le importaba un comino.

-Aunque yo también pienso que una breve explicación sería lo más justo- la voz del sueco rompió con el contacto visual- Nos enviaron a buscar ese colgante sin decirnos nada, no sabemos de quien es ni para qué, pero lo que es seguro es que afecta a los caballeros que se le acercan.

-En efecto, por eso les pedí que se quitaran la armadura- Mascara que se encontraba justamente en esa labor, no perdía el hilo de la conversación- No es el collar lo que les afecta si no la propia piedra.

Penélope dirigió sus orbes en dirección al cielo y luego dejo libre un largo suspiro, los 2 chicos intercambiaron miradas y tomaron asiento en las gradas, el de piscis le indico con la mano a la joven que comenzara.

-Ustedes saben que desde la época antigua han existido caballeros renegados o aspirantes que no consiguen completar su entrenamiento y desertan- ese dato lo tenían bien presente, no todos los santos luchaban por una causa noble-Desde que se fundó el coliseo los grandes emperadores han venido a ver a los gladiadores pelear salvajemente y derramar la sangre de sus compañeros con tal de sobrevivir y poder comprar su libertad o por el mero gusto de hacerlo, pero más que nada por dinero-Penélope hizo una pausa-Los santos renegados aprovecharon esa oportunidad para hacerse de fama y gloria a costa de sus habilidades poniendo a sus contrincantes en desventaja y haciendo que los enfrentamientos fueran todavía menos justos; esto llego a oídos de Atena quien junto a la diosa de la victoria crearon una gema que tenía el poder de neutralizar el cosmos de cualquier caballero.

-Nike…pero ¿Por qué un collar?- pregunto el de cabellos aguamarina.

-Tenía que ser un objeto inofensivo a simple vista y ¿Qué mejor que un collar? Ningún gladiador sospecharía de una alhaja y menos si esta era portada por la esposa de un monarca- los 2 hombres le vieron extrañados- El collar le fue entregado a una sacerdotisa del templo de Atena, esta tenía la misión de desposarse con el emperador o alguien de su círculo para tener acceso a los eventos de los gladiadores, si esta no podía desposarlo le daba un elixir que lo hacía enloquecer por ella.

-Ridículo- soltó Mascara de muerte interrumpiendo la narración-Bastaba con que la mujer estuviera buena no?- Afrodita le atravesó con la mirada-¿Qué?

-Teniendo asegurado un lugar en el palco principal la gema reaccionaba en cuanto sentía el cosmos de un caballero, por menor que este fuera neutralizándolo al instante y haciendo que la pelea fuera justa, pero con el paso del tiempo las peleas sanguinarias cesaron y el amuleto dejo de ser necesario…la responsabilidad de velar por este objeto a estado en mi familia desde que lo crearon. Yo no tenía la intención de venir por él, pero por alguna razón él me trajo aquí.

La muchacha termino con el relato, los caballeros se hallaban en completo silencio, Mascara se sostenía el mentón con la palma de la mano mientras Afrodita se rascaba la barbilla.

-Suponiendo que lo que dices tiene sentido- comenzó el italiano cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué eran esas cosas y porque nos atacaron?

-Son las almas de los caballeros que murieron en combate a falta de su cosmos-contesto ella paseando su vista por las gradas-Sus espíritus se han atado al coliseo en busca de venganza al grado de materializarse a través de él.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿El collar?- espeto Afrodita para luego encontrarse con la expresión pasiva de Penélope.

-No, a mi… el coliseo quiere sangre, mi sangre…

**N/A: esto es todo por hoy ,les prometo que mañana les dejare un cap mas largo, no olviden comentar, los quiero, nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentro con el pasado

**Hola! Soy yo otra vez, saint seiya y sus sexis..ejem ,perdón personajes, si eso, bueno son de don kuru, yo solo los manejo a mi antojo muajajaja.**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap5 Reencuentro con el pasado**_

Un incomodo silencio se hizo sentir en el ambiente y no era para menos, las almas corrompidas de los guerreros caídos querían venganza y no descansarían hasta obtenerla, por otro lado aun había una pregunta que rondaba en la mente de los dorados. Ellos sabían que a la larga se quedarían sin cosmos ya ni siquiera podían usar sus armaduras.

-Y ahora qué?- pregunto Mascara de muerte clavándole la mirada a Afrodita que seguía buscando una solución-No podemos volver con las manos vacías.

-Estoy pensando, no me presiones-contesto el sueco mirando hacia la nada-Esto a Shion no le va a gustar…

-Este… disculpen- los interrumpió la chica acomodándose el fleco que le cubría las cejas-Tal vez lo que necesitan es descansar, díganme ¿ya tienen donde quedarse?

Los dos caballeros intercambiaron miradas, Afrodita miraba a Mascara de muerte con una gran sonrisa mientras que el otro lo fulminaba con los ojos en respuesta negativa, pero en cuanto ella les menciono la posada en la que vivía el santo de cáncer no pudo replicar pues se vio interrumpido por la mano de el de cabellera larga que le tapo la boca para soltar victorioso:

-Con mucho gusto!

-Genial, les va a encantar el lugar, la posada es de mi tía- repuso la joven con satisfacción-Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por causar tantas molestias.

-Descuida estas cosas son del diario- soltó el santo de piscis mientras se colgaba su armadura, Mascara abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, su misión estaba perdida, la chica en peligro y lo que les preocupaba era en donde iban a pasar la noche?- ¿Qué?-el 12vo guardián se acerco al oído del canceriano sin destaparle la boca- Óyeme bien cangrejo ya lo se que estamos en un lio, pero para salir necesitamos un **plan** y para eso necesitamos **pensar** y para pensar **yo **necesito dormir y ni creas que pasare la noche en la calle, así que de la manera más atenta te pido que **no la cagues**.

Una vez aclarado el punto el hermosísimo santo de la 12va casa aparto la mano de la boca de su amigo quien a regañadientes acepto la propuesta de la joven, mientras caminaban por las estrechas calles de Roma de momentos Penélope miraba a Mascara quien a su vez pasaba su mirada de ella a Afrodita y este a la chica y luego a su compañero, casi no hablaron en el camino, cuando por fin llegaron a la posada vieron que el lugar en si no estaba nada mal, era grande y bonito además de que los cuartos de arriba tenían un pequeño balcón, el letrero de "abierto" seguía colgado en la puerta de vidrio y madera, la joven los invito a pasar, el ambiente cálido del lugar casi les hace olvidar que apenas unos momentos atrás estaban partiendo rocas ambulantes.

-Tía Glena?- Penélope camino hasta la recepción y se encontró con que el mostrador estaba vacío- Parece que no está ¡tía Glena!

-Pero criatura!- una mujer de unos 55 años salió presurosa de la puerta que daba a la cocina con un delantal blanco y una charola con comida en las manos- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Ya pasan de las… y ellos quienes son?-preguntó la mujer refiriéndose al chico de cabellera corta que se entretenía inspeccionando el lugar en la otra sala y a su acompañante que admiraba las pinturas en la pared, ambas personas estaban de espaldas por lo que no podía verles la cara.

-Son un par de viajeros que encontré en el camino, buscaban donde quedarse y los invite a quedarse- dijo la chica esperando que la mayor le creyera-Ya llenaron las formas se quedaran en las habitaciones de arriba.

-¿Las habitaciones de arriba? Pero si a ti no te gusta que usemos ese piso como parte del negocio-La mujer se asomo y vio de perfil a Afrodita-Hay, pero que chica tan linda-sonrió la anciana y camino hasta la sala siguiente sin darle oportunidad a Penélope de explicarle que esa linda chica era en realidad un chico.

-Tía, no…!

La sorpresa que se llevo la mujer al entrar a la sala hizo que la charola se le callera en el momento en el que vio de cerca a Mascara de muerte…

-_Imposible…-_ pensó la mujer que se había quedado congelada en su sitio.

-Tía ¿estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma- la mujer reacciono y vio como el joven que antes había confundido con una chica se agachaba para levantar los trastes y restos de comida-Tía ¿te sientes bien?- la mujer de cabellos canos volvió a ver al hombre de cabellera oscura este le veía con desconfianza-Tía Glena?

-He? Este… si, si hija no te preocupes, este… gracias joven- dijo con aire desorientado la señora mientras Afrodita le entregaba la charola con los restos de comida y platos- Sabes qué? Creo que mejor lleva a los muchachos a sus alcobas yo terminare de limpiar esto.

-Pero…

-Anda que ya es tarde y los jovencitos deben estar cansados, disculpen la mala impresión ya los años me juegan malas bromas- dijo la anciana al despedirse.

-Está bien señora, si necesita algo con gusto ayudaremos-Afrodita saco a relucir su voz varonil así a la mujer ya no le quedarían más dudas.

-Les parece si los guio hasta sus habitaciones?

Tomaron sus maletas y llegaron al 5to y último piso donde el primero en recibir habitación fue Afrodita, el cuarto era grande y tenía una cama acolchonada de buen tamaño, contaba con una cómoda y un armario además de una tina en el baño, para el santo de piscis ese era el lugar perfecto. Un gracias y un buenas noches, eso era todo, luego que la puerta se cerrara solo quedaba el santo de cáncer que no dejaba de pensar en el ¿Por qué? Del actuar de la anciana, si, Afrodita era más atractivo que cualquiera, pero él no le pedía nada al sueco! También pensó en la posibilidad de un fantasma, pero lo descarto en seguida, de haber uno él primero que nadie lo sabría, una voz desconocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches- un joven de risos verdosos y mirada amarilla se apareció en el pasillo, la mueca en la cara de Penélope hacía notar lo incomoda que le era la presencia de esa persona que para empezar no tenía nada que hacer en ese piso-Ho! Valla traes visitas ¿Quién es el nuevo inquilino?- el recién llegado escaneo de pies a cabeza al italiano que le respondió con un sutil y para nada amable "que te importa" esperando que con eso se fuera-Pero que genio, linda creí que no dejabas que nadie subiera a tu piso…

-No me llames linda- le corto ella no muy contenta-Dalei ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no subas a este piso?

-No, Peny- el chico movió su dedo frente al rostro de Penélope- Me dijiste que no podía ocupar los cuartos de arriba, no que…

-Creo que ella ya ha dejado en claro que no te quiere aquí – dijo divertido el moreno-Te recomiendo que te largues payaso.

-Disculpa, pero a ti ¿Quién te metió en la conversación?- le reto Dalei con tono amenazante lo que le pareció simpático al dorado pues hacia mucho que nadie lo retaba.

-Me meto porque me da mi regalada gana ¿Cómo la ves?- dijo con su tan natural tono altivo y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Ven cariño, hablemos en privado- el muchacho trato de tomar la mano de Penélope, pero ella la aparto rápidamente-Linda, no olvides quien salvo a tu tía de las deudas- Dalei le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la chica que no se movió cuan Dalei trato de tomarle por el brazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en la mano, cortesía de Mascara de muerte.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo el joven de 21 años ya enojado, o mejor dicho su problema-Metete en tus asuntos.

-Dalei ya basta- demando Penélope-Tus asuntos son con mi tía ya te lo había dicho- la joven saco una llave de la bolsa de su vestido veraniego y se la entrego al italiano-Tu cuarto está a mitad del pasillo.

-Puedes tú sola?- la muchacha asintió y el joven se marcho no sin antes regalarle su expresión más fría e intimidante al hombre que estaba a su izquierda. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con cierta inquietud dentro de su pecho, la chica era linda y el sujeto un verdadero prepotente que a millas se notaba que quería algo más que una charla con ella, introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta, a fin de cuentas no era su asunto no tenia que preocuparse por una persona que acababa de conocer penas unas horas atrás, pero tampoco podía negar que ella no le pasara por alto-_Es una idiotez_- se dijo asimismo luego de abrir la puerta. La habitación era casi igual a la anterior, boto la maleta en un rincón y dejo la caja a un lado de la cama para dejarse caer sobre la suave y cómoda cama, se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca y se dedico a ver el techo y escuchar el "tic tac" del reloj. No se entero en qué momento se quedo dormido dejando de lado el collar, el coliseo, los gladiadores, la chica…la chica? Por razones que hasta el desconocía, ella era lo único que no salía de su cabeza, Mascara soñaba con una risa perdida en el aire, desgraciadamente las risas se transformaron en gritos ahogados que lo despertaron y creyó oír pisadas e que venían del corredor. Se sentó en la cama y se quedo en silencio, quería asegurarse de que estaba oyendo bien, pasaron 5 minutos y no escucho nada, se fijo en el reloj de la pared, eran las 3:00am lo cual quería decir que si había dormido y mucho. Se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el único despierto a esa hora pues en el balcón continuo estaba Penélope con el mentón apoyado en una mano totalmente absorta en el cielo nocturno, vistiendo un camisón color crema que aparte de hacerla ver linda le daba un toque adorable, parecía que estuviera viendo una muñeca de porcelana-_QUE CARAJO ESTAS PENSANDO_?- se atrapo a el mismo en el acto, en eso vio a la chica sentarse en el borde del barandal-_Lo admito, llamas mi atención niña.- _una curva se dibujo en sus labios ante aquella idea.

-Veamos si es cierto eso de que ya no tengo cosmos…-con hábiles y sigilosos movimientos, el caballero de la 4ta casa salto hasta el orto balcón-_No fue lo que tenía en mente, pero aun me queda algo_.-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-HG!-Penélope dio un respingo que la mando de espaldas chocando contra el pecho del caballero.

-Cuidado, no quiero tener que atraparte otra vez- dijo el chico con voz amable-¿El idiota dejo de molestarte?

De haber visto el rubor en las mejillas de Penélope seguro se habría reído, el tono cálido de su voz, su brazo rodeándola por los hombros, la ponía nerviosa y pensar que unas 5h atrás había hablado de ello con su tía…

**10:00 DE LA NOCHE (F/B)**

-Me llamaste tía?- una joven de corta cabellera de ébano se asomo por la puerta del despacho de su tía Glena.

-En realidad no los encontraste en el camino verdad?- la anciana cerro su libro y lo dejo sobre el escritorio junto a sus papeles.

-La verdad, tía…es…-Penélope soltó un suspiro-Los conocí en el coliseo.

-El coliseo?! Y que hacías tú ahí? Que no te dije que no fueras allí?- Glena estaba molesta, no gritaba porque no quería despertar a sus inquilinos, sino si la iba a oír.

-No fue mi culpa, lo juro, el collar me condujo hasta allí de no ser por ese chico al que te le quedaste mirando con cara de espanto yo no estaría aquí!- alego la joven por lo bajo.

-A que te refieres?

-Estaba por saltar desde el punto más alto, o mejor dicho, salte y él me salvo, sin mencionar que su amigo y él destrozaron a un par de esas bestias del coliseo.

-Hace mucho que no veía una de esas cajas…son caballeros verdad?- la mujer tomo asiento y le indico a su sobrina que se sentara frete a ella-Penélope abre ese libro y dime que ves?

La muchacha obedeció y entre las páginas del libro encontró una foto vieja, el paso del tiempo la había dejado un poco borrosa, pero aun se podía distinguir la imagen, había en ella un joven muy parecido al caballero italiano.

-Penélope este hombre que ves aquí es una persona que conocí cuando tenía 5 años.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, la foto del chico de traje no podía ser de ese año, era imposible.

-Pero…no..no entiendo-Penélope regreso la foto al libro y lo alejo, en eso noto la sonrisa en la cara tranquila de su tía.

-Recuerdas que una vez te conté que te parecías mucho a tu tía-abuela?- su sobrina sintió-Pues ella y ese hombre de la foto se conocieron en los últimos días de tu tía-abuela, ella al igual que tú, tenía la misión de cuidar el sitio de descanso de la piedra…un día sintió el mismo llamado que tú y saco el colgante de la cámara, pero en cuanto se lo puso los espíritus la atacaron, el chico de la foto era un caballero no se de que rango, pero lo que se es que intento por todos los medio de salvar a tu tía-abuela, fue una casualidad que se encontrara en el mismo lugar que ella, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho, saco del trance y ella le pidió que se fuera, no se que paso después, solo recuerdo a un joven parado en la entrada cubierto de sangre, muy lastimado y con el cuerpo de la hermana de mi madre en brazos, ya no traía el collar…-la anciana hizo una pausa para secarse las lagrimas que se estaban viniendo-recuerdo que cuando nos la entrego y termino de contar lo sucedido dijo que ella había sido lo primero que vio al pisar Roma, que por eso la había seguido y que lamentaba no haberla salvado…dijo…que…si tenia otra oportunidad de verla…en..en otra vida…entonces seria diferente…

Los ojos de Penélope se pusieron vidriosos ante el relato-Y tú crees que… que él es?...

-Podría apostarlo hija, al principio tenía miedo, pero él dijo que cumpliría su promesa y si es verdad que ese muchacho es tu protector entonces no tengo nada que temer-la vieja empezó a reír- Espetó que te enamores, jaja, ese chico se ve que en esta vida es todo un cara dura.-La cara de la mas joven se pinto de un tenue rojo-Ho…hija-dijo la tía con ternura-Bueno el chico es apuesto.

-Es lindo… y me ayudo ase aun momento con Dalei- la anciana soltó una carcajada.

-Con un poco de suerte y te lo quita de encima.

**3:00am (fin del f/b)**

Justo en ese momento estaba pensando en el…cuando sin darse cuenta él ya estaba con ella, era como si sus pensamientos salieran y se materializaran en su realidad… y allí estaba él rodeándola con un brazo para que no se saliera de balance.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto ella aun con la sangre corriéndole debajo de las mejillas.

-Mi nombre carece de importancia-respondió secamente mientras la soltaba, detestaba que le preguntaran su nombre, decir su nombre era como abrirle la puerta al pasado y lo odiaba, odiaba su pasado-Sera mejor que entres, no sea que te pase algo malo.

-Espera!- Penélope lo tomo de la mano- no quise molestarte…yo…

-De nada sirve que sepas mi nombre, con mi apodo basta para que sepas que no te conviene tratarme.

El chico salto hasta su balcón, pero se quedo inmóvil ante las últimas palabras de Penélope.

-Yo no creo que seas malo, en realidad, pienso que eres una buena persona, pero a ti te gusta que la gente piense lo contrario.

No le dijo nada, fingió no oírla y se adentro a su cuarto, hecho un demonio consigo mismo.

-En que estaba pensando?! Soy un idiota, ni que la conociera tanto como para hablarle así! Es estúpido yo no soy así, ella es … es… - no pudo continuar, no supo cómo, o no quiso? Quien sabe…

**N/A: ya esta, fyuu me exprimi como a un limón, yo quería escribir mas pero ni modo ..u.u sueño manda.**

**Gracias otra ves n.n nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cuidando de ti parte 1

**Saint seiya y sus personajes no son de mi autoría.**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap6 cuidando de 1**_

A la mañana siguiente Mascara se levanto perezosamente de la cama, luego de que su noche no fue lo que esperaba, sería fantástico poder convencerse de que lo de anoche no había sido más que un sueño, la cosa era que ni él podía convencerse de ello.

Arreglo su ropa y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, se puso una remera blanca y sobre la misma una camisa gris, se enfundo un par de vaqueros, se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de Afrodita, entro como Pedro por su casa y encontró al sueco hablando por teléfono con su "discreto" teléfono táctil.

-De acuerdo…- el chico cortó.

-Y ¿Qué dijo?- el semblante de piscis manifestó que le gustaría la respuesta- No es bueno cierto?- el chico negó lentamente, junto toda su paciencia- Venga, suéltalo.

**Un instante después… **

-Tómalo por el lado amable solo serán 3 días- decía Afrodita que veía como a su amigo solo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz. El italiano apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-Cual lado amable?!- trato de contenerse el de cáncer- Y porque tú vas a ir y yo no?!- sus reservas de paciencia estaban casi vacías.

-Atena dij…

-En donde coño dice que yo la tengo que cuidar?!- vocifero el moreno mandando al diablo la idea de calmarse- Últimamente les ha dado por cambiarme de santo a lo que se les viene en gana!

-Puedes con esto o no?!- se arto el muchacho- Desde que llegamos has actuado de una manera que ni te reconozco mierda ya deja de comportarte como un niño!

-Lo último que quiero es tener que cuidar a esa mocosa!

-Hay por favor! ni que tuvieras que proteger al mundo tú solo- un leve tono rojizo se apodero del semblante de cáncer, en su interior algo le dio otro sentido a las palabras de Afrodita que no tardo en reconocer el cambio en su compañero-Mascara acaso tú…- dedujo entrecerrando los ojos-Nooo…- el del 12vo templo no se la creía, Mascara le sostenía con esfuerzo la mirada deseando poder usar las ondas infernales para largarse al Yomotzu-Mascara de muerte de cáncer estas…

-CÁLLATE!- bramo el de melena corta apuntando a su "camarada" , no quería escucharlo eso no haría más que recalcar lo que él posiblemente ya sabía, mientras el otro se dio el lujo de reír por lo bajo- ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-De nada, de nada- carraspeo y luego empezó a carcajearse sin poder contenerse-El temible Mascara de la muerte JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA el señor "Colgare tu cara en mi templo" JAJAJA callo más rápido que una mosca!

-Cojones! Esas son ideas tuyas!

-Y por eso te pones como rosa demoniaca?- contra ataco el sueco recobrando la compostura- Jamás creí verte en esta situación amigo, hasta se podría decir que era más seguro que me pasara a mi primero, pero bueno si así son las cosas ¿Qué les vamos a hacer?- un toque de sarcasmo no venia nada mal- ya dilo, o es que esperas a que alguien más te lo diga para ver si así terminas de asimilarlo?

-….No se.- escupió secamente al cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, si lo oía, si se lo decían, sería el fin para el muro que había puesto entre sus emociones y "ese" sentimiento que desconocía por completo.

-Tomare eso como un "si"… entonces querido amigo permíteme hacerte ese favor- con calma se acerco al caballero que seguía fingiendo no mirar y no escuchar, lo tomo por el mentón y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos- Tú, mortal… estas **enamorado…**

-¿Cómo pasa eso de la noche a la mañana?- pregunto el italiano con un dejo de indiferencia.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

Mascara se aparto y abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a irse, pero tenia algo que decir antes de irse- Deberías irte ya.

Un gracias fue interpretado por el de cabellera larga que sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba sus cosas y dejaba el cuarto tal y como lo había encontrado.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Penélope ponía el desayuno sobre una bandeja para transportarlo hasta la mesa, en eso estaba cuando vio por la ventana que Afrodita se iba, con todo y charola salió y escucho al chico decirle que volvería en 3 días.

-No te quedas a desayunar?- preguntó mostrándole la comida- No es bueno viajar con hambre.

Se tomo un momento para apreciar a la jovencita, un vestido fresco de color melón sobre las rodillas con unas sandalias marrones, sencillamente hermosa_-Mascara ¿a quién le vendiste tu alma para encontrarte algo así?-_Gracias por tus atenciones, pero mejor dáselo a mi amigo, cuando le da hambre tiende a ponerse de mal humor.

-Está bien-Penélope volvió a sonreír esta vez con cierto brillo en los ojos que no paso por alto ante Afrodita, le devolvió el gesto satisfecho y se marcho, cuando no pudo verlo más, Penélope entro a la posada, camino en dirección al pasillo que conectaba la recepción con las escaleras, pero al doblar en dirección a la escalera… choco con Mascara que venía ya en el último escalón.

-Hum…- emitió el muchacho mientras se quitaba el plato con los restos de comida que le había caído en la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- dijo una muy apenada Penélope sentada en el suelo, resultado del infortunio-Yo lo arreglo

La miro, aun llena de comida era linda, claro que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella le había tirado la comida encima… con cuidado le quito las sobras de la cara y el cabello, una vez completada la tarea el joven se levanto y espolvoreo un poco de pan en el cabello de la muchacha.

-Ahora estamos a mano- se sacudió las manos y se encamino hacia su habitación para terminar de sacarse lo que traía encima; Penélope se quedo limpiando el desastre, valla forma de tratar a alguien que te gusta, nada mejor que darle con el desayuno, pensó que lavar su camisa sería una buena forma de enmendar su error y tan pronto termino de recoger y sacudirse los cabellos subió al último piso y toco la puerta del muchacho.

-¿Qué?!- respondieron desde adentro, Penélope abrió la puerta y casi se muere de vergüenza al encontrarse a Mascara con el torso desnudo- ¿Qué pasa, nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa?- soltó con el tono más natural del mundo y un tanto divertido al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica que rápidamente le clavo la vista al suelo.

-No, e… es que no estoy acostumbrada, yo solo venía a decirte que… que si quieres puedo lavar tu camisa.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Luces igual que una niña de 16 que ha hecho una travesura- dijo cubriendo su bien formado torso con una playera negra de cuello en "v".

-19 y no me llames niña que no lo soy ¿Me darás tu camisa o no?- dijo con un tono no tan amable.

-La princesita se puso altiva- se burlo Mascara al ver a la mujercita con el seño fruncido- Con esa cara no espantas a nadie- le entrego la camisa y la escaneo de nueva cuenta-m…- puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le sacudió el cabello- Habían migajas en tu cabello-la joven le miro extrañada pues él aun no quitaba la mano de su cabeza-Este yo…- aparto rápido su mano de ella sin saber qué rayos decir.

-Voy a bajar para lavar esto- repuso instantáneamente Penélope antes de salir a paso veloz de la habitación, la chica bajo con la camisa hecha una bola entre sus manos tenía un inconfundible olor a hombre y a comida, pero mas a esencia masculina, después de lavarla y ponerla a secar, Penélope tomo su monedero y salió de la posada.

-¿A dónde vas?

Al voltear se encontró a Mascara recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-A comprar, ya no hay comida en la despensa.

Sin mas el italiano se despego del marco y camino hasta donde estaba ella- Te acompaño- dijo con desgano-No me mires así, tengo que cuidar el collar- La joven se cruzo de brazos frente a él, si, era una chica, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera llevar a cabo una tarea tan cotidiana y que hacía cada semana como lo era el ir de compras, con el debido respeto le dijo que podía ir ella sola-Te pondrás difícil otra vez?- ella no le contesto-Bien, como quieras- de un solo movimiento se colgó a la chica en el hombro como si fuera un costal.

-Oye! Bájame!- exigió Penélope que pataleaba en lo que el santo de cáncer caminaba por el césped.

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, te recomiendo que te acomodes y disfrutes el viaje- y así juntos mas a fuerzas que nada, bajaron hasta el mercado-Deberías comer un poco mas, no pesas nada- dijo el moreno ya a medio camino-Mi maleta pesa mas que tú.

-Mi peso está acorde con mi estatura que tú seas una maquina es otra cosa- se defendió Penélope que hacía rato había dejado de luchar contra el agarre del dorado-Claro esta más que claro que a ti te faltan algunos tornillos- el muchacho no dijo nada y siguió caminando- Ten cuidado, por aquí ahí muchos desniveles.

-Se perfectamente por donde cami…hwo!- un paso en falso y los dos fueron a dar al suelo verdoso, se diría que el pasto amortiguo su mini caída, que no quedo ahí dado que se trataba de una pendiente lo que hizo que rodaran juntos cuesta abajo, de algún modo al detenerse ella termino encima de él, lo que no le resulto para nada desagradable, afortunadamente gracias a que él la había rodeado con sus brazos y cubierto su cabeza con una de sus manos Penélope había salido sin ningún rasguño a diferencia de Mascara de muerte que tenia uno que otro raspón-¿Estás bien?-la joven levanto el rostro en dirección al caballero, ambos tenían hojas y pasto encima, ella lo veía a él y él la veía a ella, con cautela Penélope tomo el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y paso su índice por una pequeña cortada en la frente de él.

-Te lastimaste- dijo ella apartando la minúscula cantidad de sangre que dejaba a la vista la herida-Te duele?

-Déjalo, solo son rasguños – dijo Mascara restándole importancia-Te molestaría? Necesito pararme- soltó con el mismo deje de indiferencia aunque por dentro tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora-Te ayudo- con amabilidad levanto a Penélope del suelo y viendo que ya estaban cerca de la entrada del mercado se sacudieron y siguieron caminando.

El mercado era un lugar de lo mas pintoresco y alegre, niños, amigos y ancianos, madres y familias hacían las compras o solo observaban las curiosidades de los puestos que flanqueaban las calles de la ciudad, era como un parque, pero sin juegos justo lo que a nuestro querido santo de cáncer más le atareaba, en ese lugar él solo veía, desorden, aglomeración y bullicio, Penélope lo encontraba agradable, se detuvo en un puesto para comprar verduras, Mascara la espero fuera del puesto mientras ella escogía los alimentos, decidió curiosear en el puesto vecino, había muchas cosas interesantes, era uno de esos puestos que traen un poco de todo.

-Ba… son solo cachivaches- dijo volviendo al puesto de donde Penélope salía con un par de bolsas.

-Ya esta! 2kilos de jitomates y 1 de limones- la joven salió con las bolsas por delante ya lista para retornar a la posada de su tía, al acercarse a ella el chico vio a una pareja anciana, la mujer salía con 1kilo de legumbres y el venerable anciano se dio a la tarea de tomar la bolsa de las manos de su esposa.

Fue ahí que el dorado aplico ese famoso dicho que dice "A donde fueres haz lo que vieres" y sin más ni mas, rascándose la nuca un poco inseguro el chico le quito las bolsas a Penélope y empezó a caminar, que después de verlo un poco confundida le agradeció el gesto y le obsequio su mas cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo que el muchacho sintiera un "algo" extraño dentro de su pecho, no era malo, ni incomodo, era simplemente extraño.

-Si ya terminaste- dijo Mascara después de aclararse la voz para liberarse de esa sensación-Te importaría esperarme un segundo? Tengo que ir al baño.

-H? Ho claro, tomate tu tiempo- inquirió la muchacha tomando las bolsas- Hay un baño en esa cantina- apunto al lugar con su cabeza- Mientras yo iré a comprar un poco de pasta al puesto de la esquina.

-Está bien, no tardare tanto- ya terminada la charla dividieron sus caminos- A… que lugar tan mas molesto- comento al entrar a la taberna- Por lo menos este es un lugar tranquilo- había poca gente, la mayoría hombres aficionados al juego y a la bebida, llego a la barra y le pregunto al cantinero si podía usar el baño.

-Por supuesto amigo, es al fondo a la derecha.

Mascara hizo una seña con la mano y entro al baño para satisfacer sus necesidades en los mingitorios, se lavo las manos y abrió la puerta para salir, un hombre que iba entrando, con pinta de rudeza y mirada ladina se le quedo viendo por un momento, Mascara hizo lo propio no dejándose intimidar y le sostuvo la mirada retadora, el hombre entro al sanitario y el peli-azul siguió con su camino.

Busco a Penélope con la mirada y recordó el dato del puesto de pasta que estaba en la esquina, camino como si nada, pensando en que tal vez podría sobrellevar con toda normalidad esos 3 días- Lo que dijo Afrodita es cierto… ¿Quién puede ena… sentir eso en tan poco tiempo?- su mente comenzó a divagar- He admitido que esta metiéndose en mis pensamientos, pero eso seguro que lo puedo cambiar, de todas formas es imposible que una persona como ella se sienta atraída por alguien como yo- el chico se detuvo frente a una fuente, miro su reflejo en el agua, tenía el entrecejo fruncido- No, el amor no va conmigo- mientras contemplaba sus facciones en el agua otro reflejo se dibujo en la fuente, una joven pareja tomada de la mano se había acercado para arrojar una moneda, la chica le dio un beso a su novio en la mejilla, un sentimiento que no sabía explicar se adueñó de su pecho_-¿Qué es esto?... será envidia?_- se pregunto el de cáncer al ver la escena, ese sentimiento lo conocía, pero no en ese plano, la felicidad ajena jamás le había importado-Tonterías- siguió con su camino y a lo lejos logro divisar a una hermosa joven de cortos cabellos negros, lacios y ligeros, su flequillo se movía con forme a su andar sereno y sus orbes celestes relucían en armonía con el arco de su sonrisa…rápidamente el caballero de cáncer se vio desarmado, todo lo que había dicho y pensado hasta ese momento se había ido a la basura, su cara no había cambiado sus facciones férreas, pero estaba deshecho por dentro, se sentía vulnerable ante el tentador deseo de tenerla cerca, el recordar el reflejo de la pareja en la fuente le trajo el repentino deseo de sentir el mínimo roce de su piel de porcelana-_Ya estoy arto! si no lo averiguo hoy, no lo hare nunca.-_sentencio para sus adentros mientras apresuraba el paso, quería saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía que saberlo para terminar de una vez por todas con esa ansiedad que lo perseguía desde la noche anterior… o mejor dicho… desde la primera vez que la vio…

-Mascara!-llamo ella al verlo ya cerca, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apodo-Mira lo que compre- la chica abrió la palma de su mano y un medallón con el signo de cáncer se hizo presente-Lo vi e inmediatamente me acorde de ti, espero que te guste.

-Hee… este yo…- Mascara se quedo sin palabras, obsequios no recibía a diario y los pocos que recibía eran de sus amigos y nada mas, igual no podía rechazarlo, ante aquella cara de ángel se sentía casi obligado y eso no le caía muy en gracia-No era necesario, yo no recibo obsequios de nadie-salirse por la tangente no le funciono pues cuando se dio cuenta ya traía la cuerdita del medallón en el cuello.

-No seas grosero con tu novia hijo- dijo con picardía el vendedor –Ya quisiera yo tener una novia tan bonita que me diera un regalo de vez en cuando.

-Espere un momento ella…- pero el viejo no lo dejo replicar. Vio a Penélope ponerse roja ante el comentario y se apresuro a corregir al sujeto.

-No, señor solo somos amigos.

-Con que amigos y dime muchacho¿Cuándo piensas declararte? Vida solo hay una y mujeres como esta son tan difíciles de encontrar como una rosa en una nevada.

El joven italiano moría de ganas de cerrarle la boca al desdichado y bocón vendedor, mientras que Penélope sonreía tímida con la cara de mil colores…

**2:30 pm**

Llego la tarde y los jóvenes no podían olvidar el bochorno que habían pasado con el comerciante, él cargaba las bolsas y ella caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando se detenían a curiosear en los puestos, hacían mas paradas en puestos de magia negra y brujería que en cualquier otro puesto que al muchacho le llamaba la atención, Penélope se limitaba a esperar fuera de la tienda, siguiendo caminando pasaron junto a un pequeño puestecito de manzanas en donde había un niño vendiendo, se le notaba el hambre a leguas y su canastita dejaba en evidencia que no había vendido mucho, conmovida la joven se acerco al niño y le compro la mitad de las manzanas.

-¿De verdad me las va a comprar señorita?- pregunto el infante esperanzado y con la ilusión desbordándole por los ojos.

-Claro que si, se ve que están muy buenas- dijo ella entregándole el dinero al chiquillo, Mascara veía atento, jamás había visto tanta generosidad pues además de dejarle el cambio, la muchacha le había dejado en la canastita un poco mas de dinero, casi la mitad del resto para ser exactos.

-Gracias señorita es usted muy buena- en la cara del chiquito se notaba su felicidad, Penélope le revolvió el cabello y se llevo las manzanas, Mascara se quedo en su lugar un momento, cuando el niño le hablo-Parece un ángel ¿verdad señor?

-Es un ángel…- dijo él con una curva en los labios- Dime, enano ¿tú crees que le puedan pasar cosas buenas a personas que han hecho cosas malas?

El infante se quedo pensativo por un segundo luego miro al caballero y dijo sonriente-Tú no te ves como una mala persona, las personas malas no saben lo que es querer a alguien y se nota que la quieres.

-Eres muy observador mocoso, muy observador…- le arrojo una moneda al crio y se fue tras la chica-Tal vez allá lugar para un poco de luz en esta mierda de vida que llevo, en esta oscuridad… que habita en mi pecho…

Continuara…

**Perdón por la tardanza! Pero ya esta la escuela no me deja pasar tanto tiempo con la compu TOT pero no me detendré, gracias otra vez por seguir esta historia **** no olviden que se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7 Cuidando de ti p2

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap7 cuidando de ti p2**

Tonos anaranjados cubrían el cielo, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y entre que "mira y compra" y "ve y trae" y que la risa y la charla a Penélope y a Mascara de muerte se les había olvidado que en la posada estaba Glena, esperando la despensa.

-Hola Glena

La mujer despego los ojos de los documentos que leía e identifico a la persona en la entrada de su despacho.

-Dalei ¿Qué se te ofrece? Creí que ya habíamos concluido con nuestros asuntos.

-¿Dónde está Penélope?

-Salió- contesto indiferente retomando su labor con los papeles-Tiene desde el medio día que se fue con… este chico…-la mujer puso cara pensativa, sabía que Dalei herviría en rabia-El nuevo inquilino, si mal no recuerdo lo conociste anoche.

El de ojos amarillos tensó la cara_- ¿Qué?! Jamás me ha aceptado una invitación a mí, pero acepta salir con ese desconocido?! -_Glena lo miro de soslayo y supo que había cumplido con su cometido cuando Dalei se posó sobre su escritorio-Tú apruebas ese comportamiento, Glena? Ese tipo es peligroso ¿no supiste como me trato anoche?

-Te refieres a cuando te quisiste pasar de listo con mi sobrina? Si, lo sé ¿te incomoda? Porque el único peligro que yo veo para ella eres tú, así que te recomiendo que hagas tus maletas y te regreses para Sicilia.

-No Glena… esto, aun no se termina- Le advirtió fríamente el de cabellos rizados antes de marcharse del despacho; saco su billetera del bolsillo y la abrió para contemplar una fotografía de Penélope, su trofeo-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y esta no será la acepción…

**Pueblo-ciudad **

Mascara de muerte y Penélope estaban recargados en una baranda, viendo como moría la tarde, ambos estaban en absoluto mutismo y se miraban ocasionalmente de soslayos, lo raro aquí era que ese silencio era "cómodo" para ambos. El moreno tenía apoyadas las manos firmemente sobre la baranda de metal, ella por el contrario se apoyaba con los codos y con sus manos sostenía su rostro, su mente que divagaba por algún lado regreso a su carril cuando el chico abrió la boca.

-Ángelo.

-Hm?- Penélope le vio confusa.

-Mi nombre es Ángelo-dijo el joven sin sacar sus pupilas del horizonte, lo sabía, sabía que si seguía no tendría marcha atrás, estaba a punto de abrir la tumba de su pasado y profanar los recuerdos que el mismo había sepultado junto con lo que fue alguna vez…-Enterré ese nombre junto a mis padres y mi hermano cuando tenía 6 años- era increíble, estaba dispuesto a abrirse como a un libro a esa mujer que lo escuchaba atentamente-Aun recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, lleno de miedo y angustia, pidiéndome que me ocultara y no hiciera ruido mientras azotaban la puerta de su habitación…luego esos sujetos entraron cobardemente con los rostros cubiertos por mascaras desagradables y armas blancas-lo recordaba vivamente, parecía como si viera los hechos pasar nuevamente frente a sus ojos-Escuche a mi padre correr por las escaleras para verle caer frente a mi madre atravesado por un puñal. También recuerdo que tuve que taparme la boca con las 2 manos…- el chico apretó con fuerza el barandal, esa parte era la que más rabia le provocaba-Estaba aterrado hasta que los gritos de mi madre me llenaron de impotencia, ver como esos malditos la acuchillaban salvajemente…tks! Estando… estando ella embarazada de 3 meses me provoco una profunda rabia contra ellos y contra mi mismo por no poder hacer nada, pero aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas ¿Qué puede hacer un niño? Al final, uno de ellos se quitó la máscara, jamás olvidare ese rostro… crecí desconfiando de la gente y cuando conocí a mi maestro encontré la oportunidad de salvar lo poco que quedaba de mí, mi meta en aquel entonces era acabar con todas las personas que tuvieran el corazón así de podrido, los cace uno a uno- una pausa y cerró los ojos- Mate a esos hombres con mis propias manos, los hice rogar por sus vidas como mi madre lo hiso esa noche, sus rostros fueron los primeros en todo el templo de cáncer y de ahí comencé a llamarme Mascara de muerte, pero no me di cuenta de que yo mismo termine cayendo a un abismo de muerte del que no podía salir… mate a muchas personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados, fueron mis compañeros los que me hicieron ver que mi alma no estaba tan podrida, incluso termine dando la vida por una causa noble, eso si me parece irónico- callo un momento, se dio la vuelta, tomo las bolsas y se dispuso a marcharse mirando con indiferencia a la chica que se mantenía sin habla, después de todo lo que le dijo no se sorprendería que se alejara de él-Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber de mi, las personas creen que soy un monstruo y puede que tengan razón, espero que estés satisfecha.

Estaba ya por irse cuando la mano de Penélope tomo la suya-Yo no creo que seas un monstruo, Ángelo- dijo con firme dulzura y con los ojos cristalizados-Pero has vivido tanto tiempo odiando a tu propio pasado que no has dejado cicatrizar a tu corazón y por eso te has privado de las cosas bellas de la vida, sin embrago… tú no te das cuenta, pero haces cosas buenas sin saberlo, eso no lo hace un monstruo.

-¿Cómo qué?- escupió tajante y a la vez sorprendido, no lo había rechazado como suponía, en cambio le sostenía con fuerza.

-Me salvaste, pudiste dejarme caer, pudiste fingir no haberme visto y sin embargo no lo hiciste, sé que ahora solo lo me cuidas porque tengo el collar, de otro modo tal vez no estarías aquí conmigo.

Aquellas palabras se le encajaban en el pecho y se lo retorcían con violencia, pero lo que más le desbocaba el musculo cardiaco era que ella pensara eso de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle que eso era una vil mentira, una falacia ¿Cómo no iba a protegerla? Como el niño había dicho, ella era un ángel, un ángel hermoso.

Se vio tentado a acariciar su rostro, pero no lo hiso, recordó quien era y que hacía en ese momento y en ese lugar, no, no podía dar su brazo a torcer, pero estaba consciente de que estaba flaqueando-No confíes tanto en mí.

Se liberó de esas manos que no quería que le soltaran y siguió caminando- _Malditos sentimientos!-_ el corazón se le retorcía por dentro, lo correcto era fingir que ella no existía, pero simplemente no podía.

-Ángelo…

Estaban cerca del camino por el cual habían llegado y solo por eso la había dejado atrás, pero Penélope no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo, estaba decidida a darle alcance; se detuvo en la cantina cuando lo perdió de vista, pensando que tal vez habría entrado al lugar y como todos sabrán ya entrada la tarde hay mas hombres en los bares que en el día, prácticamente era como ver a una liebre entrar en una cueva de lobos.

Entro con nerviosismo, en cada punto había hombres cayéndose de borrachos, pero no lo veía a él por ningún lado_-¿Dónde estará?_

-Se te perdió algo princesa?

Penélope volteo a ver al hombre que literalmente se la estaba comiendo con los ojos como todo el resto, el fulano era de apariencia fornida, de barba roja y con un tatuaje grotesco en uno de sus peludos brazos.

-He… si, estoy buscando a un…

-A un hombre?- soltó otro que dejo de lado su tarro de cerveza para ponerse de pie, no estaba muy borracho, pero para allá iba que volaba-No busques mas primor hip, a quii me tienes hermosa.

-No señor, no me entendió bien- dijo un poco inquieta-Yo solo…

El hombre y sus compinches se acercaron a ella, el de la barba roja se paró en la puerta y Penélope se preguntaba ¿en que se había metido?.

Penélope camino de espaldas hasta toparse con la barra del bar, era obvio que los lobos tenían hambre…

-¿Por qué buscas tanto? Si eres muy bonita- dijo un atrevido que estaba en la barra y de dio la osadía de tomar a Penélope por la cintura.

-Oiga! Suélteme, por favor- pidió ella tratando de controlar la mano del atrevido que quería sentarla en sus piernas. La chica volteo donde el cantinero que hacía de cuenta que no veía nada y se ocupaba limpiando los bazos, pero que con disimulo tiraba un vistazo de cuando en cuando-Señor, por favor!

-Vienes sola belleza?- pregunto malicioso un joven que no estaba nada bebido, pero que no esperaba la respuesta que no era de ella…

-VIENE CONMIGO IMBÉCIL.

Todos voltearon para ver al dueño de aquella amenazante voz, incluido el chico quien callo noqueado ante el derechazo que le asestaron en cuanto volteo.

-Ángelo- dijo Penélope reconfortada al ver al italiano, el que la sujetaba la libero al instante que sintió la peligrosa mirada del joven que claramente le decía "Quítale las manos de encima"

-Sal de aquí- le ordeno él sin desatender al desafortunado hombre en la barra del bar, eso si, con un tono neutro digno de temer, la joven puso atención en su semblante que fácilmente podía competir con el frio rostro de acuario en ese momento.

Le dio las bolsas a la chica que no se fue sin antes rogarle con la mirada que no cometiera una locura. Ya con Penélope fuera, Ángelo camino hasta donde el susodicho desafortunado tragaba saliva bruscamente, algunos se reían, otros murmuraban y otros más intercambiaban miradas.

Con lentitud macabra y prendiéndole del cuello se aproximó a su rostro y le dijo-Sabes, no soy el mas indicado para hablar de modales, pero en toda mi maldita vida le he faltado el respeto así a una mujer.

-No era mi intención es que ella…- el chico no lo dejo terminar puesto que lo levanto de su asiento y lo sostuvo en el aire un momento.

-Podría molerte a golpes en este momento o hasta matarte si me da la gana, pero esa chica saca lo mejor de mi y solo por eso no te hare pedazos- vio a los ojos del hombre y en ellos vio el reflejo del sujeto de la barba roja que se acercaba por detrás suyo con una botella en mano- Que conste que lo intente- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-WAAA!

Ángelo uso al hombre como proyectil y lo arrojo contra el fortachón de la barba roja, un extraño trato de golpearlo con una silla, pero el joven lo catapulto hasta una mesa que se partió en dos. El fornido se levantó y trato de embestir al moreno que fácilmente lo engancho con un brazo por el cuello y lo mando directamente a la barra del bar haciendo que el mastodonte arrasara con todo a su paso.

-¿Alguien mas?- todos retrocedieron sin abrir la boca-Eso creí- al salir de la ya muy dañada cantina busco a Penélope y la encontró sentada en la fuente en la que él había estado esa tarde- Estas bien?

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió la peli-negra aun sentada- Dime que no mataste a nadie- se reincorporo y tomo las bolsas.

-Desgraciadamente no- repuso él quitándole las mas pesadas- Creme, si por mi fuera ese lugar estaría ardiendo en llamas desde hace rato.

De repente sintió como ella tomaba su mano, no dijo nada, no protesto ni se quejó, solo no la miro, caminaba con el ceño fruncido y disimuladamente como sin querer queriendo, Ángelo termino entrelazando sus dedos con los de Penélope.

-_Creo que empiezo a entenderte gato-_ pensó el canceriano recordando a su amigo de la quinta casa-_Se siente bien…_

Penélope se ruborizo ante ese acto, pero se sentía feliz, no sabía si la quería, pero ese detalle la hacía sentir especial, ella le había tomado la mano para confirmarle que no lo despreciaba, tal vez él lo había entendido, pero todos conocemos las razones del caballero no?

Llegaron a la posada y dejaron las compras en la cocina, Penélope paso al despacho, esperaba una llamada de atención por haber llegado tan tarde, a las 6:30 para aclarar, pero no recibió ninguna reprimenda.

-Tía?

-Penélope, es tarde ¿trajiste lo que te encargue?- pregunto la mujer muy naturalmente.

-Este… si?

-Fuiste tú sola? Porque entonces si te voy a regañar jovencita…

-No, no fue sola- el peli-azul termino de abrir la puerta y Glena sonrió-Nos distrajimos en el camino, eso fue todo.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias joven…?

-Ángelo- dijo él retirándose al momento.

-Por lo que veo, le hace honor a su nombre- miro a su sobrina, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que solo tiene una mujer enamorada-Penélope?

-Dime tía- ella sin duda se veía contenta, por eso lamentaba derrumbarle el mundo tan a prisa.

-No olvides porque está aquí y tampoco por qué estás tú aquí.

La expresión en su cara se esfumo…

-Si tía… tienes razón…

-Te vino a buscar Dalei- comento con la esperanza de que por lo menos se molestara en lugar de ponerse triste.

-Y ahora que quería?- dijo rodando los ojos- No entiende que no me interesa…

-Yo diría que se siente amenazado- la interrumpió la anciana- Ándate con cuidado, Dalei puede ser tan peligroso como ese collar, no quiero que te pase nada.

-No te preocupes tía, estaré bien, yo se cómo controlarlo.

Salió del despacho y ¿con quien se encontró?

-Penélope!- si, con el rey de roma- Se puede saber en dónde te metiste? Te espere por horas.

-No veo porque lo harías, tú y yo no tenemos nada en que tratar- dijo la joven con indiferencia mientras subía hasta su piso.

-Lo único que no tenemos en común es el gusto por las personas ¿Por qué saliste con ese?!- le reclamo.

-De cuando acá tengo que rendirte cuentas? Yo voy a donde me plazca y con quien me plazca.

Penélope entro a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo dejando a Dalei hablando solo.

-¿Qué te dije? Tenía razón le caes en la punta del cielo

Dalei vio a quien le hacia burla, era Ángelo recargado en la esquina del pasillo, Dalei se encamino donde él y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Ya te lo dije, esto a ti no te importa, no te metas con mis cosas.

Pero Ángelo nuevamente lo puso contra la pared y con un tono meramente sepulcral le advirtió…

-Óyeme bien sabandija… ella no es de tu propiedad y si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima juro que te hare vomitar hasta los huesos ¿te quedo claro?!...

A falta de aire el otro asintió, Ángelo se quedó en el pasillo hasta no verlo mas, entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama, ya no le importaba cuantos días fueran, él solo quería cuidar de ella…

-Niña … je me estas robando lo único que supuestamente no tengo…el corazón.

**N/A: YA SE QUE ME TARDE! PERO YA, YA ESTOY AQUÍ, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA, JIJI ^U^ ESPERO SUS RESE#AS , LOS QUIERO. JAJAJAJA ESTE CHICO NO ESCAPARA DE CUPIDO!**


	8. Chapter 8 No quiero perderte

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho. Cap8: No quiero perderte.**_

**Santuario, Grecia**

-Está segura de esto, Atena?-pregunto el santo de piscis de pie ante su diosa.

-Completamente segura-afirmo ella- Como te dije, en el pasado la piedra del gladiador o piedra lunar como la nombraron los romanos, sirvió como amuleto del bien, pero siendo ahora innecesario busca una nueva función que cumplir y dado que ha estado por años arraigado al coliseo, las influencias de este y de los espíritus que ahí habitan le han desviado de su curso.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no comprendo es lo de la tercera luna-repuso el caballero de la 12va casa con intriga que por dentro deseaba haber entendido mal, deseaba no tener que arrebatarle la vida a nadie y menos a una persona inocente.

-La única forma de acabar con el collar y acallar a los espíritus malignos que poseen el coliseo es terminar con el portador antes de la tercera luna después de que haya adquirido el amuleto, que será mañana según tengo entendido.

Una gota de sudor frio apareció en la frente del sueco, no quería, no era capaz y menos sabiendo lo que sabía, el rostro de lamento de su señora le confirmo lo que tanto se temía ¿es que no había otra salida?

-¿Qué pasa si…

-Si no se lleva a cabo?-atino Saori al pensamiento del dorado-Se lo que piensas, tampoco me agrada la idea de sacrificar a una persona inocente…pero de no hacerlo…tarde o temprano el portador perderá la voluntad y la gema encerrara su alma incrementando su poder, de eso se alimenta la piedra… de almas; hace siglos consumía el alma de los santos rebeldes y es por eso que su influencia es tan fuerte.

-Su alma? Pero…

-Tú que crees que es más importante? La preservación de un cuerpo mortal o la libertad de un alma que se puede perder en la eternidad?

Esa era la razón por la cual las guardianas de la gema de Nike no ponían resistencia cuando sentían el final cerca, era su vida o su libertad y dejaban que el coliseo reclamara su sangre.

-Entonces… ¿No se puede hacer nada?-Afrodita veía pasmado a Saori que se limitaba a negar resignada y con la cabeza gacha-Comprendo…-asumió fríamente-Sin descendencia no habrá maldición y la cadena se romperá-con la seriedad más fingida hizo una reverencia y salió del recinto.

-Perdóname… cáncer.

**Roma, Italia 6:40 am**

Sentado, adoptando la postura del pensador estaba el caballero de cáncer, el guardián del cuarto templo. Aun no podía creer que estuviese ahí, sentado en el tejado de la posada desde las 4 de la mañana; ella, la dulce mujer de cabellos de ébano, ojos de cielo y piel de porcelana se había encargado de robarle el sueño al cangrejo.

No recordaba la última vez que se había detenido a contemplar el amanecer, no sabía que era lo que lo hacía notar los colores un poco más vivos, más brillantes, ya no hallaba molesto el canto de las aves matutinas, contrario a eso le era grato que aquel sonido le acompañara en sus pensamientos.

-Ha… Me rindo- declaro Ángelo con feliz resignación-No sé qué has hecho mujer que me has atado de pies y manos-no pudo evitar reírse de él mismo-Pero que cosas digo he creo que ahora si he perdido la cabeza.

Dieron las 7:00am y el ruido de la puerta trasera lo saco de sus cavilaciones, entonces la vio, puede que el amanecer fuera hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como lo que ahora contemplaban sus ojos.

Penélope colgaba las mantas blancas sobre el tendedero sujetándolas con pequeñas pinzas, tomaba una manta y la tendía, tomaba otra y la tendía, estaba tan ocupada con su tarea que no vio llegar a cierta persona que cargaba otra sesta con sabanas húmedas.

-Te importa si te ayudo?

Penélope soltó las pinzas que sostenía por la impresión, viro y se encontró con Dalei que rápidamente se agacho y la recogió del suelo. Ángelo que miraba desde el techo no encontró eso para nada agradable.

-Dal…

-Aguarda- le interrumpió él- Yo… vine a pedirte una disculpa, quería enmendar las cosas contigo- Ángelo levanto una ceja ¿enmendar? Lo único que ese tipo enmendaría seria su rostro con muchas cirugías si no se esfumaba de inmediato.

-A mí no me jodas – mascullo el italiano por lo bajo- A otro perro con ese hueso.

-Penélope, sé que me he portado muy mal contigo, he sido descortés y me apena el haberte faltado al respeto la otra vez.

-En serio?- dijo ella con sarcasmo- Tú? No ¿Cómo crees?

-Lo sé, lo sé, estas en todo tu derecho de recriminarme lo que quieras, solo te pido…- Dalei tomo una de las manos de la chica- que me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

Desde el techo a Ángelo se le puso la cara roja de coraje, se le contrajeron los músculos y apretó los dientes, por un lado quería bajar y hacer trocitos al chico de los rizos verdes, podía ver las negras intenciones en su rostro, en la forma en que la miraba, en la que tomaba su mano, en todo; por otra parte ella no se veía incomoda ni molesta, más bien estaba desconcertada, pero claro, los hombres no ven más allá de lo que sus ojos les muestran.

-Ya entendí que no quieres nada conmigo ¿podemos ser amigos?

Ella lo pensó, no reconocía al hombre que tenía enfrente, todo rastro de prepotencia, insolencia entre otras más, parecía haberse desvanecido, pero Penélope no era para nada tonta.

-Bueno…- soltó antes de tomar su decisión-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-sonrió quedamente y se zafó de las manos del chico, haciendo que el hombre del tejado se sintiera con el ego herido.

-Gracias, Penélope!-exclamo Dalei dándole un abrazo rápido a la muchacha y colgando el resto de las sabanas que quedaban. Ángelo regreso a su cuarto hecho un manojo de demonios, preguntándose ¿Por qué ella había aceptado? Y sintiendo cierta incomodidad en el pecho. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama e intento dormir, ya bastantes horas había desperdiciado como para perder más viendo a Dalei tratando de envolver a Penélope, la simple idea le espantaba el sueño, pero quería dormir y así lo haría.

-_Más vale estar cerca del enemigo…-_pensó ella dándole un vistazo a Dalei que le sonreía de vez en cuando.

-Creo que esto es todo- concluyo el de los ojos amarillos al ver la sesta vacía.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No es nada. Bueno me voy – dio media vuelta, pero no se fue sin antes mencionar algo- E… Penélope ¿iras al carnaval esta noche? Oí que será más divertido que el del año pasado.

-_Con que eso era, buen intento Dalei…-_Me temo que no, debo ayudar a mi tía, no puedo dejar que ella lo haga todo sola.

Dalei tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia, las cosas no habían salido como él había deseado, pero no perdió el tiempo, por lo menos ella ya no le evitaría.

-Está bien, solo… preguntaba- dicho esto el joven se fue- Mas te vale que sea cierto, primor…

Dentro de la casa, Penélope vio por quinta vez el reloj de la cocina, casi todo el mundo había desayunado ya, casi… solo faltaba uno.

-_Se habrá quedado dormido?_ – indago llevándose un dedo al mentón y una idea se le vino en mente haciéndola sonreír con complicidad a su reflejo en la ventana.

-¿QUIEN ES?

El malhumorado santo de la cuarta casa estaba tendido en su cama con 2 dedos sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

-Puedo pasar?

Reconoció esa voz, era ella, la joven cuyas manos había sujetado la noche anterior y que hasta ese momento habían sido solo suyas, no le respondió y de igual forma entro, el moreno abrió un ojo y vio a la chica llegar con una bandeja , en ella habían: un plato con tostadas y mermelada , huevos y una taza de café.

-Y esto?

-El desayuno. Como no bajaste decidí traértelo.

-También le llevaste uno a "ese"?

-Hu?- Penélope lo miro como no entendiendo- Ese?

-Creía que no te agradaba, pero halla afuera no te mostraste muy incomoda.

-Y tú como…?- ella se veía muy confundida. Se suponía que él no había salido de su cuarto ¿Cómo la había visto antes?

-Eso no importa- se apresuró a decir cáncer mientras se sentaba en la cama, ni modo que le dijera que estaba afuera desde las tantas de la madrugada pensando en ella y que los había visto por pura coincidencia.

-Por eso no bajaste?- Penélope ladeo la cabeza y Ángelo no supo que decir ya sentía una gotita de sudor bajarle por la cien, pero se vio salvado por el llamado de la tía Glena que venía desde la planta baja.

-YA VOY!- dejo la bandeja en la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama y reparo en el muchacho que seguía mudo-Debo irme, te veo luego.

-Espera- le tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera, pero no espeto nada, se limitó a verla a los ojos, quería sentirse dueño de sus manos una vez más, creer que ese suave tacto era suyo y de nadie más-Olvídalo…no es nada.

Lentamente, sintió sus delgados dedos deslizarse fuera de sus recias manos, él no quería soltarla así como ella no quería que le dejara ir, pero en cuanto no hubo mas contacto… Penélope se fue.

**PLANTA BAJA **

Cuando Ángelo termino con su desayuno, decidió bajar él mismo a la cocina para dejar la bajilla, pero no esperaba encontrarse ahí mismo con Glena intentando bajar un paquete de pasta de uno de los estantes mas altos de la cocina. Con la bandeja en una mano Ángelo se acercó y sin ningún problema bajo el paquete de pasta y se lo entregó a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, Ángelo.

-De nada- dijo al tiempo que depositaba los platos en el fregadero.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Glena al ver al chico tomar la esponja y el detergente.

-Por algo tengo manos- respondió tajante el muchacho-No estoy acostumbrado a que me sirvan el desayuno, tampoco a dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero, no soy un inútil-aclaro mientras lavaba los trastes.

-Ha muchacho- negó la mayor con la cabeza- Tendrás la misma cara, pero tu carácter… no se como esta niña te encuentra simpático.

El peli-azul cerró la llave y miro a la anciana con desconcierto ¿a qué se refería con lo de la misma cara? Y con lo de que a Penélope le parecía simpático.

Noto que en la cara de la mujer había algo mas que una sonrisa y un semblante tranquilos, había un dejo de preocupación.

-Hay algo que la inquieta, ¿Qué es?

Glena tapo la cacerola y le indico al hombre que la acompañara a un lugar mas privado.

-Este soy yo?- dijo al ver la fotografía que le enseño Glena luego de haberle relatado lo mismo que a su sobrina, con mas seriedad que la primera vez- Así que según parece, deje un trabajo pendiente- devolvió la foto al libro- Y que le hace pensar que puede confiar en mi?- cuestiono malicioso.

-Hiciste una promesa y los hombres educados cumplen sus promesas, además, Penélope confía en ti.

El chico se quedó callado un momento- Ya basta de juegos y dígame lo que tengo que saber.

Descripción exacta de la escena…

se quedó mudo, el color se le fue del rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y el eco de su corazón retumbo en sus tímpanos como un estruendo sin voz que le calaba los oídos, ni siguiera podía oír su voz interna, estaba pasmado de adentro para afuera. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la anciana le mandaba el mismo mensaje, iba a perderla sin tan siquiera tenerla…

-NO- declaro tajante, dejando escapar en esa sola palabra toda lo que quería gritar desde adentro-No, no puede ser, es absurdo! – soltó frustrado el muchacho, se negaba a aceptar esa idea, esa "solución"- Tiene que haber otra forma de salvarla!- protesto Ángelo tomando por los hombros a la venerable anciana-Usted tiene que saber algo!

-Creí que tú tendrías la respuesta!

Ángelo soltó a Glena al darse cuenta de que se estaba saliendo de control, miro sus manos, literalmente estaba temblando de lo cerca que estaba de la histeria, trato de no exaltarse.

-Muchacho…- dijo Glena con voz suave-Ella lo sabe…- Ángelo le miro pasmado ¿Cómo que lo sabía? Y aun así estaba tan sonriente, tan tranquila-Desde hace mucho que lo sabe; por eso le tenía prohibido acercarse al coliseo, sabía que si el amuleto la sentía cerca ya no podría protegerla. mi pobre Penélope… tan inocente, ahora su alma esta también al borde de ese abismo en el que estuvo Amelia, la hermana de mi madre…

-Dígame la verdad, porque si es verdad que en mi vida pasada trate de salvarla no puedo tragarme esa mierda de que la deje morir.

-Peleaste, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero ya conoces los efectos del colgante-dijo por fin la mujer tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio-Amelia ya sabía que moriría ese día y tenía que elegir entre dejar que su sangre se derramara en la arena o que la roca absorbiera toda su esencia ; lo que menos quería era que alguien mas saliera lastimado y ya sea por desgracia o por suerte, un caballero se cruzó en su camino y sabia que terminaría muerto, fue por eso que prefirió terminar lo mas rápido con eso, pero lo que ella no tenia contemplado es que el amuleto solo puede ser destruido si ya no queda linaje que lo resguarde.

-Quiere decir que murió en vano?- el moreno apretó los puños con fuerza, aunque no recordara, aunque no fuera su tiempo, el hecho de saber que no pudo hacer nada le encendía llamaradas en la sangre.

-Se suponía que la responsabilidad pasaba a un descendiente directo y ella no tenia hijos, cuando Penélope nació lo entendí… desde que su madre murió yo la vi crecer, cada vez mas parecida a Amelia, la única explicación que encontré fue que al seguir vivas yo y mi hermana la roca seguiría intacta y que ya no volveríamos a saber de ella, luego las cosas cambiaron de una manera que no puedo entender… en pocas palabras, al parecer la reencarnación actúa como un sustituto de la herencia sanguínea.

-_Tía!_

Escucharon a Penélope venir por el pasillo, no podían seguir con la discusión, pero Ángelo no podía dejarlo así nada mas.

-Llevan generaciones viviendo con esto, debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer…- le alego por lo bajo.

-Tú crees que no he buscado?!...- escucharon a Penélope un poco mas cerca-No puedo prometer nada, solo mantenla lejos del coliseo y de aquí si es posible.

-¿Por qué de aquí?...

-Se que Dalei parece inofensivo, pero es tan peligroso como el collar mismo… Lo menos que deseo es poner a mi sobrina entre dos precipicios…

-En ese caso no tienes nada que temer anciana- dijo confiado el joven- Porque yo seré su puente.

Dicho esto el de cabellos azules salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina, por más que aparentara el joven no podía negar que tenía el aliento a mitad de la garganta. Vio a Penélope llagar por el pasillo, se detuvo justo en medio del corredor, no parecía una persona que estuviera consiente de su destino, todo lo opuesto, sonreía con alegre inocencia, sus orbes celestes brillaban y se mostraba magníficamente hermosa, no, él no podía perderla, no a ella, no otra vez…

-_No quiero perderte…_

**Mil disculpas por la ausencia , por motivos personales me retrace, pero aquí estoy con este pobre hombre al que primero lo matan de celos y luego le rompen el corazón u.u ya veremos que pasa mañana ;) no olviden que se aceptan comentarios, preguntas, tomates y sugerencias.**


	9. Chapter 9 El ángel y el demonio

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap9 El ángel y el demonio.**

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen… ahora veremos lo que pasa cuando uno se aguanta…

-Ocurre algo?

Ángelo no pudo responder, sentía algo que le obstruía la garganta, un nudo, no podía decir palabra alguna que no se expresara en una oprimida suplica, una expresión que lucho por borrar cuando vio salir a Glena de su oficina.

-Peny! Te he estado buscando- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado- Ho! Ángelo, sigues aquí? Gracias por ayudarme con esas cajas- la mujer le guiño el ojo.

El italiano levanto una ceja, pero entendió el mensaje-Si, como digas- vacilo el chico intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Qué bueno que te veo, querida, te buscaba para decirte que si quieres puedes bajar a la feria, carnaval o lo que sea, tú me entiendes, has trabajado muy duro este mes, te mereces un descanso.

-Descanso?- soltó la chica sorprendida-Pero si…

-AAA-la anciana agito su dedo frente a su sobrina-Nada de peros jovencita, no querrás que le pida a Ángelo que te saque a la fuerza.

-Tía!

-Bueno, muchacho ¿me harías ese favor?

-Supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo el moreno con mala cara a modo de queja (totalmente fingidas obviamente)

-Es que n…

-Penélope, por favor- le interrumpió la vieja una vez mas-Eres joven, no desperdicies tu tiempo aquí encerrada todo el día, porque no lo tienes. Sal a vivir un rato- Ángelo vio en toda la frase un doble sentido que lo incomodo de sobremanera.

Glena se fue, su sobrina ya no objeto nada, sabía que cuando a esa mujer se le metía una idea, no existía nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Ángelo, yo… No tienes que…

-Irías a la feria conmigo?- lanzo de sopetón el de la cuarta casa dejando a Penélope entre asombrada y pasmada.

-Es un chiste?- cuestiono incrédula, pero por dentro estaba más que contenta.

-Te parece que es un chiste? O es que no sabes distinguir entre una invitación y una pésima broma?- el chico se inclinó un poco hacia ella poniéndola nerviosa, lo cual se le hizo divertido, a pesar de que por dentro él se sentía un poco inquieto- Seré un poco más claro- articulo quedamente levantándole el mentón con el índice, no es que fuera un osado, pero quería saber hasta dónde podía aguantarse las ganas de… -Aceptarías ir a la feria conmigo?

-… esto…yo…- un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo-Solo deja que me cambie.

-En mi opinión no te hace falta nada- le soltó el mentón y se alejó un paso de ella, la tentación ya era demasiada- Pero igual, has como quieras.

_**10:00 am **_

El muchacho estaba parado al pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la posada, con las manos en los bolcillos y la mente perdida en el limbo. Llevaba un par de gens azul oscuro, una camisa estilo deportivo gris y de mangas largas, bien ajustada al cuerpo que quedaba perfecta con sus zapatos marrones.

Para ese entonces ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando a Penélope, sabía que por la naturaleza las mujeres pasaban horas arreglándose, era por ello que agradecía estar graduado en el arte de esperar paciente a una persona que le gusta verse bella (léase: afrodita) le vino a la mente su amigo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿habría resuelto el problema del mentado colgante?, pero lo que más le importaba ¿traería consigo una solución para salvar a Penélope?, dejo de cavilar en cuanto escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Ya estoy lista

**O0o0o0**

Decir que se quedó mudo es poco, estaba total y absolutamente embelesado, sus pupilas se expandieron, como si quisieran absorber por completo la imagen de esa hermosa mujer, a sus orbes les pareció que ya habían visto todo lo que tenían que ver, por un segundo olvido todo, desde su nombre hasta su rango y es que aquello era una visión!

La joven, de cabellos tan negros como el ébano, mirada tan azul como el mismo cielo y piel de porcelana salió con un vestido veraniego, pero modesto de color hueso, estilo extrapole y zapatos de tacón ligeramente alto, un tono más arriba que su vestido.

-Hermosa…- se escabulleron las palabras desde sus pensamientos hasta su boca.

-Gracias- le sonrió ella llenando más las pupilas del cangrejo, que si bien se sabe que caminan hacia atrás, este en especial quería echar a andar hacia adelante. Sin duda todo en ella era perfecto, todo menos… la piedra en su cuello, era como un recordatorio de lo inevitable, de haber podido se lo arrancaría con una sola mano, pero para que divagar tanto? Mejor disfrutar el resto del paisaje no?

-De veras, no quería que mi tía te comprometiera.

-Y eso que? A mí no me importan las demás personas, quien me importa eres tú- de inmediato noto el doble mensaje de sus palabras- Quiero decir! Que… mi prioridad ahora es que estés bien!- se apresuró a corregir. Pero que le iba a hacer? Lo dicho, dicho esta, Mascara vio por un momento al interior de la casa, ahí vio a Dalei, aun lado de la ventana, este le miraba fijamente, entonces decidió que era tiempo de desquitarse, de mostrarle que si quería jugar entonces empezaría a mostrar sus cartas.

Con galanura le ofreció su mano a la joven y ella la tomo amablemente, y partieron rumbo al festival, feria o lo que fuera, eso era lo de menos.

En el interior de la posada, Dalei saco su celular…

-Si, para hoy…

-_Dal… basta, eso es un capricho, consíguete otra…_

-ES QUE YO NO QUIERO OTRA.

-_Y qué hacemos?_

-Lo que hacen mejor, solo háganlo y no me des sermones- corto- pronto veremos de que pie cojea cada quien…

**AEROPUERTO, GRECIA**

Afrodita quería retrasar un poco su llegada, quería tiempo para pensar, se había pasado todo el día reflexionando, pero siempre llegaba a la misma cabrona conclusión y no, esa no era la que él necesitaba.

-Afro, tu avión ya va a salir

-Shura… ¿Qué harías si te encomiendan una tarea que no quieres hacer porque te parece injusto, o mejor dicho, porque no te sientes capaz…- cuestiono tomando su pasaporte.

-Depende- respondió el español – Hay que matar a alguien?

-Supongamos.

-¿Cuántos afectados?

-Uno o dos tal vez…pero al primero multiplícalo por mil.

-Pues… que te digo? Ordenes son ordenes, pero si no te crees capaz, dile a Mascara que él lo haga, tú sabes que él no tiene problemas con esa clase de encomiendas.

-_Si supieras…_ - negó piscis con la cabeza, entonces el de capricornio se puso a pensar… primero, que el sueco había salido extraño del templo de Shion, segundo, había rechazado el portal de los gemínianos, como si no quisiera irse, tercero, nunca cuestiono una orden en su vida, luego noto el hecho de que procuraba no nombrar a cierta persona, ahí lo entendió todo.

-Por los dioses, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando- Shura deseaba estar equivocado.

-Pues, si lo que crees es que a cáncer le voy a romper el corazón de la forma mas ruin que puede hacer un amigo, m… si, si lo es.

-QUE? Y LO DICES ASÍ?

-Que me queda?- dijo como si ya no tuviera importancia-Tú lo dijiste, ordenes son ordenes, o qué? Dime que pasaría si en vez de ser él fuera Aioros.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE BUSCARIA UNA SOLUCION- declaro indignado

-Y QUE PIENSAS QUE HE ESTADO HACIENDO DESDE QUE SALIMOS DEL SANTUARIO, INEPTO?

-Afrodita, Ángelo te va a matar...- le espeto serio por lo bajo

-Lo haga o no, el resultado será el mismo… Prefiero que me odie por "eso" a que lo haga porque no hice lo correcto.

-Y qué carajo es lo correcto?!...

-No lo sé, Shura- corto frio-Ahora no estoy seguro de nada, solo sé que en cuanto ponga un pie en Roma… voy a desconocerme a mí mismo.

_**ROMA, ITALIA,"FESTIBAL DE FEBRERO"**_

Globos, flores, adornos, dulces, música, parejas, niños, ancianos, juegos, comida, la lista era larga y todo trataba del mismo tema… AMOR… en cada esquina había un puesto de regalos o un carrito con rosas, la feria estaba, más adelante, a un lado del escenario y la pista de baile que habían armado recientemente.

-Cuento dura todo esto?

Ángelo seguía explorando el lugar con la mirada, y vio que en la fuente había pétalos de rosas, olían delicioso, se acercó a esta y tomo uno.

-Dura 2 días enteros, desde que amanece hasta que anochece- dijo atendiendo al santo con entereza- Huelen bien verdad?

-Huelen como tú…

-He? Como yo?

-Si, tienen esa combinación de dulce y mar, a eso me refiero.

Penélope se sonrojo un poco, nunca le habían comparado con una rosa, ni con la brisa marina, de improviso una rosa apareció frente a su faz, cortesía del galante italiano.

-Para mi?

-Todo el mundo tiene una- dijo simplemente. Y ella la tomo con delicadeza. Con el mismo tacto con el que él trataba la delicada flor, se habrían quedado así un buen rato, pero se vería extraño. Así que se dirigieron a los juegos en donde el chico demostró sus habilidades con las armas de fuego en el "tiro al blanco" ganándose un ángel de cristal para Penélope quien estaba muy contenta, en un punto de su recorrido se toparon con el niño de las manzanas que habían visto anteriormente en el mercado.

Ángelo dejo a Penélope escoger el segundo premio, uno en donde había acertado 3 veces consecutivas en el blanco, camino hasta llegar con el niño y lo saludo.

-Hola enano, otra vez por aquí?

El chico traía un poste de madera abarrotado de manzanas acarameladas.

-¿Ya le dijiste?- pregunto como si nada el chiquillo, el mayor saco un billete de su bolsillo y le compro 2 manzanas.

-En esas ando, aunque tal vez no sea buena idea, el romance no es lo mío.

-¿Y porque no? – el niño arrugo la nariz- Eres italiano, lo traes en las venas, si tuviera tu edad la cortejaría.

-Si lo hicieras te mataría- sonrió cáncer- creo que soy algo celoso ¿eso es bueno o malo?- el infante se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Si solo eres un niño.

-Al menos sé que no hay que dejar solas a las damas y menos si te gusta una- le replico el infante mirando en dirección a la susodicha.

-¿Cómo? – el mayor siguió a los ojos del menor y hallo algo que hizo que sus parpados se tendieran hacia arriba, era increíble el magnetismo que tenía esa mujer, él no llevaba ni 5 min. Lejos de ella y ya había un lobo rondándola y al parecer quería sacarla a bailar en la pista de la feria.

-Si yo fuera tú…

-Créeme, tú no quieres serlo.

-Y ¿a qué esperas?! Aquí no conseguirás nada más que mirar.

-Sabes, tienes una boca muy grande- escupió el chico fastidiado- Dioses! No puedo creer que un mocoso me esté diciendo que hacer!- refunfuñó luego de dar el primer paso y comenzar a caminar.

-Entonces?- pregunto el chico esperanzado-¿Bailamos?

-Muchas gracias, pero me temo que debo rechazar tu invitación, veras… espero a una persona.

Se excusó amablemente, el muchacho era simpático, pero no tenía intenciones de bailar. Al menos no con él.

-Que lastima, esperaba que por lo menos aceptaras bailar una pieza conmigo, pero bueno- sonrió- será para la otra.

El muchacho se fue, con una amarga sonrisa, de verdad le hubiera gustado bailar con esa chica tan linda, Penélope se quedó contemplando la pista, se notaba que la gente se divertía, no pudo evitar imaginarse bailando una pieza hermosa y con quién? Con el hombre menos romántico de toda la orden dorada, bueno, al menos hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué no estas bailando?

La voz de Ángelo la tomó por sorpresa, no se atrevió a girarse o él se percataría de su sonrojo-Es que no me apetece bailar- la fémina se froto los brazos, tendía a hacerlo cuando se sentía cohibida-No con él.

La muchacha clavo sus orbes en la figura de cristal, el peluche (un oso negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello) y la rosa que había puesto en la banca que estaba a su derecha.

-EJEM!- carraspeo para llamar la atención de ella. Penélope vio curiosa la manzana acaramelada que Ángelo le extendía mientras veía hacia otro lado. Tomo la manzana y en ella descubrió una pequeña nota que solo el canceriano sabe de dónde la saco.

**¿Bailarías conmigo?**

No parecía ser cierto, sin embargo ahí estaba él, pidiéndole que le concediera una pieza, Penélope acepto encantada, dejando la manzana junto con sus otros obsequios para ingresar a la pista escoltada por el caballero dorado de cáncer, que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreía quedo y sin reservas.

Ti amo, un soldo _(él tomo su mano suavemente y con delicadeza)_

ti amo, in aria _(ella clavo sus pupilas ansiosas en las suyas, tan intensas e inmutables)_

ti amo se viene testa _(él rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la joven)_

vuol dire che basta:

lasciamoci.

ti amo, io sono _(ella poso su mano sobre el pecho del caballero)_

ti amo, in fondo un uomo

che non ha freddo nel cuore,

nel letto comando io. _(él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, uno a uno)_

ma tremo

davanti al tuo seno, _(atrajo a la chica hacia si y la estrecho con sutileza)_

ti odio e ti amo,

e' una farfalla che muore _(ella levanto su ruborizada fisionomía y le regalo el brillo incondicional de sus ojos)_

sbattendo le ali.

l'amore che a letto si fa _(un paso hacia atrás)_

prendimi l'altra meta' _(uno al frente)_

oggi ritorno da lei _(movimiento armonioso)_

primo maggio,su coraggio! _(la hace dar una vuelta)_

io ti amo _(la rodea por la espalda)_

e chiedo perdono _(2 pasos hacia atrás)_

ricordi chi sono _(paso al frente)_

apri la porta _(ella coloca sus manos sobre los brazos del caballero)_

a un guerriero di carta igienica.

dammi il tuo vino leggero _(el joven le envuelve con un brazo por los hombros_

che hai fatto quando non c'ero _(mientras le estrecha con el otro por los antebrazos)_

e le lenzuola di lino _(-Podría bailar toda la noche…-le susurra él al oído)_

dammi il sonno di un bambino _(-Creí que no te gustaba bailar…)_

che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira _(-No si es contigo…)_

e un po' di lavoro

fammi abbracciare una donna _(desliza su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo de ella_

che stira cantando. _(hasta alcanzar su muñeca y volverle frente a él)_

e poi fatti un po' prendere in giro _(-Desde cuando los ángeles bailan con los demonios?)_

prima di fare l'amore _(-Ángelo…)_

vesti la rabbia di pace _(-¿Qué me has hecho? Que ya queda ni la sombra de lo que era antes…)_

e sottane sulla luce. _(Yo…)_

io ti amo e chiedo perdono _(Ya no lo resisto...-sentencia con dejo desesperado)_

ricordi chi sono _(-Mujer, vas a tener que perdonarme- declara finalmente, antes de tomarla fuertemente_

ti amo, ti amo,ti amo _(llevarla hacia atrás y __**besarle**__…)_

ti amo ti amo

dammi il tuo vino leggero... _(sus orbes, brillantes y celestes se cierran dejándose consumir por el momento)_

che hai fatto quando non c'ero _(y enrreda sus blancos dedos en sus azulados cabellos)_

e le lenzuola di lino _(siente la suavidad de sus labios gruesos)_

dammi il sonno di un bambino_(y él ve que ella con su tierna boca le devuelve el gesto) _

che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira _(detiene el danzar de su boca extasiado)_

e un po' di lavoro _(abre los ojos totalmente rendido-En que momento te entregue mi alma, mujer?)_

fammi abbracciare una donna _(ella no le respondió)_

che stira cantando.

e poi fatti un po' prendere _(Sencillamente tomo su rostro entre sus finas manos…)_

in giro

prima di fare l'amore _(Le vio tan intensamente como lo hacia él)_

vesti la rabbia di pace

e sottane sulla luce. _(Y escuchando al deseo de su pecho, deposito sus labios en lo suyos…)_

io ti amo,

ti amo, ti amo

ti amo, ti amo ...

Así, permanecieron hasta que la canción llego a su fin… con Penélope entre los brazos de Ángelo y con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello….

Era como si el resto del mundo no existiera, la sensación era única, extraña; placentera…

Tanto que por ese lapo tan breve y largo al mismo tiempo olvido quien era, de donde venía, que hacía y sobre todo…olvido que la perdería…

Pero ahora eso no le importaba, podría venírsele todo el cielo encima y no le importaría, podría perder la vida y no le importaría, podrían pasarle tantas cosas a él y no le importaría, solo ella, ella le importaría. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón y se dio cuenta de que después de eso, no podría vivir sin esa melodía; una que se detendría tarde o temprano…

De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue del arma que le apuntaba.

Continuara…

**N/A: ya se acerca el final amigos, ¿Qué pasara? De 3 opciones ninguna es buena, pero eso lo sabremos después, hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer. Por cierto, la canción se llama ti amo (te amo) es de Umberto Tozzi , esta en italiano y español, por si les interesa n.n**


	10. Chapter 10 Tu, mi dicha y mi desgracia

**Saint Seiya es del admirable autor Masami Kurumada **

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: cap10: Tú, mi dicha y mi desgracia.**

Aparto sus labios lentamente, atrapado en un mar de emociones desenfrenadas, todas manifestadas en su descompasado ritmo cardiaco, había besado a muchas mujeres con anterioridad, pero nunca, jamás había sentido nada por alguna, todos esos besos estaban tan muertos como sus propios sentimientos y en cambio ahora parecía que se desbordaban en una avalancha en su interior, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro al encontrarse con la de ella.

-Te confieso una cosa?- Ángelo acaricio la mejilla de la chica divertido-Me encanta tu sonrisa.

-Te confieso otra?- Penélope le miro a los ojos y por vez primera ninguno de los dos aparto la vista del otro-Mi sonrisa es por ti.

Estaba a punto de besarla otra vez, cuando vio cierto reflejo en una esquina.

-¿Por qué no vas por tus regalos? Esta es una noche que no puedo desperdiciar…- ella le beso la mejilla y fue a buscar sus obsequios, él se le quedo mirando mientras andaba, al igual que el hombre de traje que aguardaba en la esquina.

-¿He?- miro y el chico ya no estaba- ¿Dónde se metió?

-Me buscabas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se sorprendió de verle ahí tan de repente, tal vez Ángelo tuviera reprimido su cosmos, pero eso no le quitaba sus dones extrasensoriales ni la habilidad innata de moverse rápida e inadvertidamente por donde se le antojara, engancho al hombre con su antebrazo y lo puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ahora si perra!- el sujeto trato de poner resistencia, pero solo consiguió que el moreno lo arrojara de espaldas contra el muro de un callejón-Quiero que me digas que hacías y a quien le estabas apuntando, y más te vale que no sea a ella o de lo contrario…- el amedrentado hombre temblaba como gelatina ente el joven de mirada rabiosa-Me encargare de arrojarte personalmente a las puertas del infierno.

-Te apuntaba a ti, te lo juro!- exclamo en un intento por salvar su pellejo-No miento! La bala era para ti! Era para ti!

-No te creo!- bramo cáncer mientras golpeaba con su puño derecho el rostro del hombre que poco más y quedaba inconsciente-Dime ¿porque nos estabas siguiendo? Y no lo niegues, que has estado en mi radar desde que llegamos a este lugar.

-Por favor!- chillo el maltrecho individuo-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo solo seguía ordenes!

-Ordenes de quién?

-No puedo decírtelo! Me mataran si te digo!

-Tal parece que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras- dijo pegando su frente a la del otro-Si no hablas juro que desearas morir en otras manos.

-Fue Dalei! Dalei! Él mando matarte!- soltó aterrado el sujeto-El plan era matarte y llevarle a la chica! Luego mataría a la anciana y se iría a Sicilia! Es… es todo… por favor…

La cara del joven se ensombreció, no dijo nada, lo cual no era una buena señal… poco a poco su semblante encarno una mueca de total ira… se posiciono sobre el hombre herido y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, una y otra vez y aunque sus golpes eran lo bastante fuertes como para matarlo; detuvo su puño jadeante frente a la desfigurada tez del moribundo que había perdido la consciencia después del 6to puñetazo.

-No… no voy a matarte- dijo poniéndose de pie y virando fuera del callejón-No me atrevería a tocarla con las manos manchadas de la sangre inmunda de un muerto.

Se sacó la camisa gris y se limpió la cara y las manos con ella, luego la hizo una bola y la arrojo en un contenedor quedándose solamente con una camisa de resaque blanca.

Penélope esperaba en la banca, buscando a Ángelo y por fin, después de unos largos 15 minutos su tan esperado caballero había llegado, le pareció extraño verlo llegar sin su camisa, se levantó de la banca con sus obsequios en brazos, ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-Te tardaste, ¿en dónde estabas?

-¿Hu?-el joven aparto la vista del suelo-Perdón, estaba distraído.

-Está bien, no importa, pero ¿y tu camisa?

-Mi camisa? Bueno…- se le había pasado por alto ese detalle, ahora tenía que sacare algo de la manga, bueno, no necesariamente-Me salpique con algo y decidí tirarla, igual la mancha no saldría_-Genial, primer día y ya le estoy mintiendo, bueno no es del todo mentira, después de todo, la sangre no se quita._

-Te parece si te buscamos una chaqueta? Ya empieza a hacer frio- dijo Penélope sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Ven, conozco un lugar en la otra cuadra- a Ángelo no le dio tiempo de objetar, Penélope le tomo la muñeca y con todo lo que traía se encaminaron hasta la dichosa tienda, Mascara intento tomarle la mano, pero no se atrevió, no después de lo que había hecho, lo cual era inusual, en su vida le había remordido tanto la conciencia, aunque sus manos no tuvieran ni una gota de sangre él las sentía sucias y ella era tan blanca, tan pulcra que sentía que si la tocaba la mancharía con esa tinta invisible; ya no le cabía duda, esa mujer estaba afectando su perspectiva.

Se detuvieron frente al establecimiento en donde el chico entro casi a empujones-Olvídalo, de ninguna manera seré parte de la sociedad consumidora-Objeto el italiano devolviendo la chaqueta de mezclilla a su lugar.

-Pero, si hace un segundo dijiste que te gustaba.

-¿Qué no viste el precio? Esto es un robo!- exclamo con toda la intención de que toda la tienda le oyera.

-Seño, no hay necesidad de gritar, si tiene un problema solo diga en que podemos ayudarle- le comunico una de las encargadas desde el alto parlante de la sucursal.

-Me pueden decir de donde traen y de que esta hecho este material? Porque para lo que cuesta…!

-JOVEN, SI NO QUIERE NO COMPRE- lo callo la empleada ya fastidiada.

-OIGA! ¿Quién SE CREE QUE ES USTED? ¿ES ASÍ COMO TRATAN A SUS CLIENTES?

-Em… An… Ángelo…- dijo la chica con una gotita en la frente-Sera mejor que te calmes, podemos irnos si no te agrada.

-Si, será lo mejor- contesto malhumorado cruzándose de brazos-A dónde vas con eso?- cuestiono al ver a la chica pasarle de lado con un suéter y un sombrero para dama en la mano.

-A pagar ¿por? Como dije empieza a hacer frio afuera además tiene rato que quiero llevarle un regalo bonito a mi tía.

Como si nada, la chica puso sus cosas en la caja-¿Cuánto?

-A ver, son 72 por el sombrero y 85 por el suéter- la encargada saco sus cuentas rápidamente-157, mas IVA.

La muchacha busco su monedero cuando un par de billetes se le adelantaron.

- 361 con IVA incluido- repuso Ángelo que ya traía puesta la chaqueta, la empleada se embobo literalmente, tomo el dinero torpemente y le cobro con ganas de hacerle un descuento por lo guapo que estaba-Quédese con el cambio-tomo las bolsas y salió de la tienda.

-Ese apuesto mal encarado es tu novio?-preguntó la chica con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

-Pues…

-Es un ogro, pero valla que es lindo ¿de dónde ha salido?

-No lo se y… tampoco me importa, mientras este a su lado el lugar de donde venga me es irrelevante.

-Ha…La suerte que tienen algunas.

Desde el aparador vio a la pareja marcharse, era un par muy peculiar, por lo general estaba acostumbrada a ver a jóvenes con gustos iguales, cosas en común, a su parecer era mucho más romántico así, una chica amable y delicada, femenina en muchos aspectos con un joven de apariencia y actitud salvaje, se imaginó una novela romántica en su cabeza, era como ver a la bella y la bestia, pero en versión siglo XXI. Afuera, lo muchachos caminaban muy juntos, uno a la par del otro, él había echado el ángel de cristal en la bolsa junto con el sombrero y la manzana, la rosa la trabo en el lazo del oso que cargaba Penélope, él llevaba la bolsa, caminaron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que ella abrió la boca.

-No tenías que pagarlo todo.

-Ya me diste las gracias, algo que tampoco necesito, deja de preocuparte por cosas insignificantes- dijo el chico pasándose la mano por detrás de la nuca-Por cierto… El suéter, te queda bien.

-Tú también te ves apuesto- dijo escondiéndose detrás del gran oso-Todo el mundo te ve.

-Es porque vengo contigo, por lo general las personas evitan el contacto visual, pero contigo no me extraña que llame la atención, seguro se preguntan que hace una chica como tú con un sujeto como yo.

No estaba del todo errado, en efecto, llamaban la atención de la gente, las chicas miraban a Penélope con envidia, los hombres procuraban no hacerlo puesto que antes de encontrarse con ella se encontraban con los ojos inquisidores del dorado, los niños les atendían divertidos, más que nada veían al oso y pues lo que respecta a la gente mayor, era de las pocas veces que veían una pareja "decente" la senectud ya estaba acostumbrada a los jóvenes libertinos, pero ese par tenía un aire muy diferente hasta se podría decir que inocente.

-Me importa poco lo que diga la gente, yo me siento bien estando contigo, me siento segura y… especial…

-Segura…-repitió Ángelo para si-_Segura_- la palabra le hizo cavilar, ella confiaba plenamente en él, sin quererlo se había adjudicado un nuevo deber, ya no solo era protegerla físicamente, ese corazón que le había entregado toda su confianza ahora también dependía de él-Tienes la capacidad de meterte en la mente de las personas, por supuesto que eres especial-_Aunque tal vez sea yo quien depende más de ti…_

Un viento frio le roso la cara y le alboroto la melena azulada, sintió una gotita posarse en la punta de su nariz, levanto la cara y unas nubes negras le anunciaron que su tiempo se había terminado, sin la mínima consideración el cielo dejo caer sus transparentes flechas sobre Ángelo y Penélope, la muchacha sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza, era la chaqueta de Ángelo.

-Dijiste que te sentías segura conmigo, el interior de la chaqueta es de piel así que el agua no podrá mojarte- dijo ya en medio del chubasco-Quiero protegerte en todos ámbitos posibles.

Penélope se paró frente a él, se bajó parte de la chaqueta, no quería despreciar las intenciones del caballero, pero tampoco quería que se mojara solo.

-Se supone que esta clase de cosas son de dos o no?

-No te cansas de ser tan imparcial? A mí me da igual si me mojo o no.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero entérate de una vez-dijo quitándose por completo la prenda-Adoro la lluvia.

-No puedo discutir contigo verdad?- repuso al verla apartarse y dar un par de vueltas al compás del agua.

-Inténtalo- soltó con tono burlesco-Pero te lo advierto, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Y que si yo gano?- le reto Ángelo seguro de que si ella no daba su brazo a torcer él tampoco lo haría-Te lo advierto, la perseverancia y la terquedad son lo que hacen a los caballeros.

-No te prometo nada, pero si ganas tal vez acceda a cumplirte el capricho.

-¿Cuál capricho?

-No lo se, dime tú

Estaba clarísimo, era una cuestión sin pies ni cabeza, pero el hecho de estar ahí, los dos solos era suficiente como para seguir con el pretexto.

-Cuál es el reto?

-Que adivines lo que pienso- Penélope puso sus manos en su espalda y empezó a caminar en círculos-Yo diré una frase, alusiva a una canción, si aciertas y adivinas que canción es entonces…

-Entonces te pondrás el abrigo- le atajo él aun a sabiendas de que no tenía caso-Sera un honor leer tu mente, será uno y uno ¿Qué opinas?

-Como usted diga, caballero- ella le guiñó un ojo- yo empiezo-lo pensó cuidadosamente, y para fastidio de Ángelo la chica se tomó su tiempo, dos minutos cuando mucho; trono los dedos al encontrar la palabra que buscaba.

-"Que sea una vida o sea una hora"

-Interesante…- Ángelo se rasco la barbilla-m… veamos-lo medito, quería estar seguro, no había muchas canciones con esa frase, o no las conocía-Solo se una que puede llevar ese fragmento.

-Estas seguro?

-Tanto como para decirte "VIVEME" de Laura Pausini.

Con verle la cara a Penélope supo que había dado en el clavo, ahora solo restaba una cosa, que él dijera la suya…

-"Guardián del sabor de tu piel"

Penélope se quedó callada, si, había oído esa frase, estaba casi segura, pero por más que hacia memoria no podía recordarlo, el moreno le recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Te das por vencida?

-Se valen pistas?- espeto con ojos brillantes(si señores, esto es extorción) Ángelo trato de resistirse, pero como ya sabemos ante ella todo cuanto hiciera ere inútil-Solo una, si?

-Como dice la canción… "Seré tu soldado, de tu cuerpo tu esclavo"

No, no y nada mas no, la canción no le llegaba, termino por ceder y reconocer que no tenia idea, lo que fue más que un triunfo para el santo.

-Te la puse fácil- se excusó ella-Ya dime de quien es la canción.

-Primero ponte la chaqueta.

-M….NO

-Oye! Gane limpiamente.

-No es verdad, yo te la puse muy fácil.

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Penélope-dijo fingiendo seriedad y ella siguió retrocediendo.

-Atrápame primero!-anuncio y salió corriendo.

-Pequeña embustera!

Parecían dos niños pequeños, el barro les jugaba mala pasadas de cuando en cuando y solo de milagro no se caían, llegaron hasta la fuente, Penélope quedo en un extremo y Ángelo de otro, titubearon un rato hasta que ella decidió correr y otra vez se dio lugar a la infantil persecución, ella se reía, él se reía, ella rodeaba la fuente, él rodeaba la fuente, Penélope no supo si él le estaba dando ventaja o ella era muy escurridiza.

-Ángelo, no!- dijo al verse atrapada por los brazos empapados del italiano que la sostenía por la espalda.

-Te tengo en mi poder, niña tramposa!- soltó entre carcajadas-Aun quieres saber ¿Cuál era la canción?

-Pues ya que me tienes, es lo menos que puedo pedir no?

Ahí fue donde el santo dorado de cáncer saco su lado italiano, ese que le daba nombre a su patria, se agacho un poco y le acaricio el cuello con un fino beso, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurro con voz queda.

-Te has vuelto una razón para decir… que doy mi vida a cambio de tu amor…

-Tú…-dijo sintiendo el aliento del caballero.

-Fue un beso infinito, un segundo contigo, estoy perdiendo en ti mi corazón…

-"Para enamorarte de mí…"- articulo después de un breve silencio. Giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, él permanecía sumiso, contemplándole perpetuamente.

-_Si supieras como suplico al cielo que no te vayas…-_ un beso, solo eso había bastado para ponerle el mundo de cabeza, una noche para cambiarlo y ese momento para desarmarlo-No sé qué maldecir… si el momento en que te vi por primera vez o el instante en que te deje partir…

Las lágrimas del cielo disfrazaron el fragmento de amargura que se emergió de los azulados ojos del santo.

-Perdóname… Penélope, por favor perdóname, fui un imbécil no debí…- la voz se le quebró, su expresión era la de un hombre arrepentido, pero lo que más le purgaba por dentro era la idea de perderla, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo.

-Eso es parte del pasado, no tienes que atormentarte…

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Sabiendo que puedo perderte el día de mañana y sin poder hacer nada!-vio como toda su aspereza le abandonaba dejando libre su lado más humano-Puedo vivir de muchas maneras, pero no sin ti! No ahora que te recupere.

Las lágrimas hacían caminos en su piel, por más que deseara evitarlo una punzada en su pecho le advertía, le decía que sería en vano.

-Las cosas suceden por alguna razón-dijo Penélope, que lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a ella, sentía que se esfumaría en un santiamén-Todos tenemos un propósito en la vida, no todos son buenos, ni gratos, pero son por alguna razón…

-Solo dime qué hago?...no importa que tan arriesgado o cruel sea…lo hare, daré lo que sea necesario, solo dime que hacer…- sus ojos se seguían desbordando junto con la súplica que hacía años no pedía al cielo, ni a quien reinaba en él.

-Tan solo… quédate a mi lado el tiempo que sea necesario…- finalizo ella contagiada por la nostalgia y la tristeza.

**Aeropuerto internacional de Roma 12:00 de la noche.**

Su avión por fin aterrizo, desde su ventanilla vio conectar el puente que comunicaba con el edificio, las puertas se abrieron, hubiera preferido perder el vuelo o equivocarse y tomar otro antes que levantarse de su asiento. Espero a que todos los pasajeros se bajaran; con pesadez se incorporó, tenía las piernas entumidas y no necesariamente por el viaje, mas bien por lo rígido que se había puesto. A marchas forzadas salió del avión dándole las gracias a la azafata que le atendió en el trayecto, todo ese largo tiempo en el que busco y busco, excusas, pretextos, soluciones, ideas, minutos en los que se sintió la persona mas miserable del mundo.

Se dirigió en completo silencio hacia la salida con su caja de pandora al hombro, su tez denotaba tranquilidad y sus pasos los efectuaba al natural, luego de asimilar lo que acontecería , después de resignarse se reprochó a si mismo por su estúpida e irrazonable actitud, ordenes eran ordenes, él era un caballero y debía acatarlas al pie de la letra; en cuanto su pie toco suelo romano borro de su mente toda duda, sabía lo que debía hacer y qué mejor que terminar con todo de inmediato…

Continuara…

**N/A: el final está muy cerca ¿Qué creen que pase? Espero sus comentarios y porque no? También sus sugerencias, ya veremos qué rumbo toma esta historia que cada vez se acerca a su incierto final, nos leemos chao y gracias a todos por impulsarla. **


	11. Chapter 11 Pandemonio

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, este es un fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Antes de empezar recapitulemos un poco ¿de acuerdo? Bien al caballero dorado de cáncer (MDM/Ángelo) se le da la tarea de viajar a roma a buscar el amuleto de la diosa NIKE y traerlo, el collar como bien sabemos está situado en el coliseo romano.**

**En compañía del santo de piscis (Afrodita) encuentran el colgante en posesión de una joven llamada Penélope quien por cuestiones del destino se ha puesto el collar ese mismo día (obvio no por voluntad propia) ahora ella en medio una seria de puertas cerradas, pues #1según el dictamen, una vez puesto el amuleto este absorberá el alma de quien lo porte en la 3ra noche después de tomarlo#2 el coliseo esta poseído y clama por la sangre de la chica #3 un joven prepotente y al parecer vinculado con las hordas del crimen está detrás de Penélope y hará lo que sea por adquirirla como su nuevo premio, incluso matara #4 (y ultimo) para salvar a Penélope del punto #1 al caballero de piscis (y mejor amigo de Ángelo) se le ha dado la orden de matarla, ahora Ángelo deberá escoger entre su deber como santo o lo que le dicta el corazón, todo mientras intenta protegerla aun a falta de su propio cosmos…**

_**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: Cap11 Pandemonio.**_

-Tiene que haber algo…tiene que haber algo- repetía una y otra vez la anciana mientras buscaba y esculcaba entre las pertenencias de su madre-Bien dicen que el que busca encuentra- declaro seriamente Glena al encontrar un pequeño sobre al fondo del baúl con la leyenda "_a quien corresponda_" grabada en la parte inferior del sobre, estaba por tomarla, tenía el presentimiento de que la solución de sus problemas podría estar ahí.

-Veo que estas muy ocupada anciana.

Glena cerro rápidamente el baúl que descansaba sobre su escritorio-Que quieres? No se suponía que deberías haberte largado ya?

-Pareces ocupada- dijo Dalei pasando por alto a las palabras de la mujer-Tanto que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de ver el reloj-en un acto de reflejo, la mayor vio que ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche, el chico entro cerrando **con seguro** la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Dalei.

-Trate de hacer las paces con Penélope sabes? Con la esperanza de que me dejara acercármele un poco más, pero…-metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-Ella tenía otros planes- saco su celular (táctil) y le mostro la pantalla a Glena-No tenía idea de que tu sobrina fuera tan "tratable".

En la pantalla se podía apreciar la foto del momento preciso en el que Ángelo beso a Penélope. Para sorpresa del muchacho la anciana sonrió de medio lado, mas no lo tomo a mal, podía ver que todo saldría tal como quería que saliera.

-No estas lo bastante grandecito para esta clase de cosas Dal?-le regreso el teléfono fingiendo total desinterés, le dio la espalda y regreso a su escritorio para acomodar algunos libros en su respectivo lugar.

-Sabía que dirías eso y sí, yo no estoy para esos juegos- saco un revolver detrás de su pantalón, este estaba oculto por el saco que llevaba puesto-En realidad…- se acercó sigiloso hacia Glena que muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar al ver al muchacho reflejado en la ventana apuntarle directamente a ella-Me gusta jugar con la suerte.

**45 minutos después**.

Como si les hubiesen arrancado la lengua, los dos jóvenes llegaron al hostal, Penélope trataba de reconfortar a Ángelo con una sonrisa que más que eso era una expresión dolida que en nada se asemejaba a la del caballero, la mandíbula endurecida, el entrecejo fruncido y un nudo que subía y bajaba en pos de su garganta.

Por una parte agradecían al clima, ninguno se había enterado de cuantas lágrimas había derramado el otro, ni cuantos habían sido los sollozos que habían sido opacados por el cantar de la tromba que se había soltado. Sin pensarlo, Penélope se prendió del brazo de Ángelo, estaba demás decir que el más dolido en esos momentos era él, aun si no lo aceptaba. El siguió caminando, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a la propiedad.

-¿Qué pasa?

La joven soltó el brazo del italiano, pero este le sostuvo por la punta de los dedos antes de que siguiese avanzando.

-Aquí huele a sangre- contesto fríamente sin soltar a Penélope que le vio con inquietud-Quédate aquí.

No había ni una sola luz encendida, el de cáncer tomo el picaporte y entro al mesón seguido por la duda de si dejar a Penélope sola.

-No quiero quedarme aquí- le replico ella y entonces supo que sería mejor que le acompañase.

Ángelo siguió a su sexto sentido que lo tenía más desarrollado que los otros cinco juntos, no encendió ni un bombillo, camino con cautela junto a Penélope quien ya se estaba preocupando, parecía que el lugar estuviera desierto; la intuición de Ángelo los condujo hasta la oficina de la tía de la chica.

-_Este lugar apesta a muerte-_declaro el moreno para sus adentros, encendió el interruptor y fue ahí donde supo que su situación tenía la facultad innata de empeorar.

-PERO QUE!...- Penélope se llevó una mano a la boca-Hay no.

Todo el cuarto estaba de cabeza, se veía a leguas que lo muebles y estantes habían sido arrojados con violencia, todo indicaba que había sido un robo, pero ¿Dónde estaba la dueña?

-Tía Glena?... tía?- Penélope había entrado en pánico-TÍA!

-Aquí hay algo raro…

-Ángelo no es el momento ¿Dónde está mi tía?!

Penélope caminaba prácticamente por doquier, el chico escudriñó punto por punto.

-Tranquilízate, aquí no se han llevado nada- espeto subiendo un poco la voz.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no hay nadie?, ¿Por qué está todo a oscuras?- sus ojos se humedecieron, no quería pensar en coas, ninguna clase de cosas.

-Estoy casi seguro de que esto no es una casualidad…

El teléfono de la recepción sonó y Penélope corrió veloz a contestarlo.

-…

El aparato se le callo de las manos, no le dio tiempo de entrar en shok, salió corriendo del hostal con Ángelo detrás, buscando detenerla.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**-NO!**

**C**hillo ella.

Era como ver una escena dantesca en cámara lenta.

Penélope se sacudía en los brazos de Ángelo que la sujetaban por los brazos y la cintura, sus pies estaban por encima del suelo, Ángelo la había levantado mientras ella veía con un dolor que le desquebrajaba el corazón a tirones como los forenses se llevaban, en una bolsa negra el cadáver de su tía… la habían encontrado envuelta en una alfombra en un barranco no muy lejos del antiguo camino que conectaba al pueblo con la ciudad, con una bala en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero eso no era lo más macabro, había una nota con el nombre de la chica.

-**SUÉLTAME! HG! TÍA!**

Se aferraba necio a ella, haciendo oídos sordos, pero con una furia que procuraba resguardar para el que ya conocía como el autor intelectual.

-_Maldito seas Dalei!…esto tiene tu nombre por todo lados, pero juro que lo pagaras._

-Basta! No te das cuenta de que te puedes lastimar?!

-ESTA MUERTA! –Lloro ella-S…SUELTA!SUELTAME!

Viendo que la camioneta blanca estaba por arrancar, el santo de cáncer no hallo más remedio que liberarla del abrazo.

-NO! POR FAVOR, ESPEREN!

En medio de su carrera hubo un momento, uno en el que la gema en su pecho dio un leve destello, entonces ella sintió como se escapaban sus últimas fuerzas.

-SEÑORITA!

Exclamo el policía que alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Penélope!- soltó el joven alarmado.

El hombre vio a los ojos del más joven, estos le miraban fijos como diciéndole que no se metiera quería.

-Escuche, ella no está bien; le sugiero que haga su trabajo y a mi déjeme hacer el mío, es obvio que esto fue un asesinato intencional y muy planeado- comento el chico aun con ella en el medio-Está claro que querían que encontraran el cuerpo y lo hicieron parecer primero un robo para no levantar sospechas, pero la nota solo deja en claro que se trata de alguien conocido.

El uniformado se quedó boquiabierto, el chico había sacado una conclusión bastante razonable y bien formada en muy poco tiempo, pero había algo que le llenaba de curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es su trabajo? Usted no es un policía- dijo mirando al chico, luego le vio a ella.

-El que tiene todo hombre señor, el que tiene todo hombre…

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y regreso al hostal, el último lugar en el que quería estar en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?... hace unas horas todo era perfecto, será que todos los que se me acercan…no, esto solo es culpa mía, debí tomar medidas en cuanto la anciana me lo advirtió. Ahora ese mal nacido está detrás de Penélope y con lo que acaba de hacer, porque no me queda ni una duda de que has sido tu infeliz, solo me confirma que tendré que mancharme las manos de rojo otra vez, pero esto será diferente… uno, porque te lo mereces-Ángelo apretó los dientes- maldita rata asquerosa. Dos, porque atentar contra el cálido corazón de Penélope es un acto imperdonable- el dorado se puso serio- y tres… porque yo a ella… la voy a proteger ya lo dije y no me importa contra que tampoco si tengo o no tengo un cosmos fuerte para pelear, cualquiera que pretenda hacerle daño deberá pisotear mi cadáver, mi compromiso y mi voluntad antes de llegar a ella.

Así como su amigo Afrodita se había entregado a su deber como caballero dorado, el santo de cáncer se había hecho lo mismo, entregándose a su responsabilidad como hombre, ya alguien habían lastimado el corazón que tanto deseaba resguardar y amenazaba con atravesar todas sus fronteras, era su turno de recalcar con tinta roja la siguiente partida.

_**Casino "Ginebra" 1:00 am**_

-El vino sabe delicioso…-dijo el chico de melena rizada y verde mientras aspiraba el fuerte aroma que emanaba de su copa.

-Estas de muy buen humor, ¿a qué debemos el milagro? No me digas! Al fin te deshiciste de ese sujeto-espeto el chico un melena color vino mientras bajaba sus cartas-Póker! Gane.

-Desdichadamente aun no consigo ese placer, pero…- dio un trago al vino-Si he de decirte que me quite un buen peso de encima-sonrió con malicia-Debiste ver la cara de la anciana cuando le dispare, supongo que ahora que su sobrina esta indefensa ante el mayor entre los líderes de la mafia italiana y ella está muerta ya no habrá nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme- Dalei se relamió los labios.

-Cariño y si la damisela no te acepta?-cuestiono una mujer rubia de buenas proporciones con su cigarrillo en la boca.

-Lo hará, ahora que se quedó sola es más vulnerable y después de que me encargue de esa piedra en mi zapato yo seré el único al que Penélope podrá acudir, si las cosas no salen como las planeo, pues tengo más de un método para doblegarla.

El hombre se vio la palma de la mano, aún tenía un poco de sangre seca y no le importaba si alguien más se percataba, para él eso era lo de menos.

**...0**

Luego de que Ángelo llevara a Penélope de regreso a su ya no tan dichoso hogar se encargó de recostarla sobre su cama, luego se acomidió a preparar el agua de la bañera para cuando ella despertara, ya que sus ropas seguían mojadas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a contemplarla, aun no se explicaba como su día había dado un giro de 180 grados tan bruscamente, estando él tan feliz y peor aún! Estando ella tan contenta.

Mascara de muerte no suprimió el deseo de apretar la madera de la cama con fuerza, la necesaria como para agrietarla y es que el simple hecho de reproducir todos esos gestos cálidos y tiernos que había recibido por parte de la chica apenas unas horas atrás, sus ojos, su sonrisa y compararlos mentalmente con los gritos y el llanto desesperado que había sido incapaz de detener lo hacía rabiar, lo hacía sentir inútil.

-Hu? Ángelo?

Sintió a la chica moverse y volteo al oír su nombre, de momento se le apareció una Penélope confundida, era obvio que no comprendía que había pasado, deseaba haber tenido una horrorosa pesadilla, pero al confrontar el semblante del moreno inmediatamente rompió en llanto.

-HG!H!-Penélope busco consuelo en el hombre sentado frente a ella y recibió todo el que él le pudo dar-¿Por qué, Ángelo? ¿Por qué?...- nuevamente con el remordimiento a flor de piel, él tan solo atino a envolverla con ternura y protección, beso con cariño su frente y recargo la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, le hubiese encantado el poder usar su cosmos para calmarla, pero solo contaba con sus propias palpitaciones para hacer eso.

"Pum, pum, pum…"

No era indiferencia, hasta él se había encariñado un poco con la mujer, le daba un aire maternal, siguió acariciando el cabello de Penélope hasta que no la escucho llorar más…

-Tus latidos… son tan serenos…- dijo ella posando su mano en el pecho de él-Tan tranquilos.

-Cuando era niño mi madre solía hacer esto mismo conmigo, siempre fue grato el oír su ritmo cuando tenía miedo, hoy lo recordé-confeso-El día que más necesite de su palpitar ella ya se había marcado… se cómo te sientes, pero créeme que no se compara con verlo con tus propios ojos; te arrebatan la seguridad y ves perdido el único refugio que tienes, es como si un soldado viera caer su propia trinchera, indefenso, esa es la única palabra que te acompaña.

Penélope se sintió imprudente, había olvidado la historia de Ángelo, él había visto toda una masacre desde los ojos de un niño y no había tenido a nadie a su lado, por más miserable que se sentía, Penélope, dejo de llorar.

-Perdóname Ángelo, por actuar de este modo.

-No pida perdón, me volví fuerte por necesidad, de haber tenido a alguien a mi lado seguramente hubiera llorado aún más que tú, no pidas perdón por lo que es normal, eso es una estupidez.

-¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?- articulo llorosa.

-Quien quiera que fuera, te prometo, mi amor que lo pagara con creces.

No dijo nada, parecía estar cavilando-Tal vez… fue lo mejor- dijo con voz fría a lo que Ángelo le miro extrañado-Después de todo yo no quería que sufriera mi ausencia, aunque si me gustaría que hubiese partido de otra manera.

-Pero ¿Qué incoherencias dices, mujer?- él le levanto la cara y vio que en sus ojos ya no había brillo, en su lugar apareció un indicio de color jade alrededor del iris-Penélope?- la fémina pestañeo y sus ojos fueron completamente azules otra vez-Te…

-Me voy a bañar- le corto ella, se puso de pie como quien nunca se ha quedado inconsciente y se metió al baño dejando al italiano prácticamente en blanco.

**5:00am **

No durmió en toda la noche, estuvo acostado en la cama con Penélope velando su sueño, dormito un poco, pero los sollozos de ella le volvían a despertar, la abrazo y la arrullo hasta que la vio tranquila, mientras la veía dormir se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-_Hoy es el último día… _- sintió sus parpados apagarse y a Penélope acurrucarse más cerca, cerró los ojos, más por necesidad que por gusto y no los abrió hasta que el sol le llamo.

Las suaves caricias áureas del astro dorado le hicieron abrir los ojos, apenas durmió 2 horas, el ángel en sus brazos aun dormía, con cuidado se levantó, la cubrió con las cobijas y se mudó de ropa. Una remera negra y una camisa del mismo color, de mangas largas junto a unas gens de igual tono fueron su conjunto predilecto del día, casi siempre vestía de negro, pero por respeto a Glena, esta vez lo haría expresando su más sentido pésame.

-¿Qué hago ahora? Voy por ti y te asesino o primero me encargo del collar de Nike?- salió al balcón y salto-Te matare primero- sentencio con indiferencia; detuvo su andar en seco, entrecerró los ojos para ajustar su visión.

A lo lejos vio venir una figura que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Afrodita?...

**Continuara…**

**Avances:**

**-Afro! Hermano!**

**0.0.0**

**-Tal parece que acudiremos al mismo funeral.**

**0.0.0**

**-De donde sacaste ese cuchillo?**

**0.0.0**

**-hora de divertirnos**

**0.0.0**

**-pase lo que pase, no dejes que te alcance.**

**N/A: pues que creen? Ahora me dio por poner avances **** se aceptan suposiciones, criticas lo que quieran n,n espero sus reseñas. Por cierto quiero agradecer a gemisisnocris, jabed, Lunatica Misa, Sol naciente y a Asalea19 por acompañarme en todo esto, sus comentarios son geniales, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este cuento que podría o no terminar en tragedia. **


	12. Chapter 12 paraiso en destruccion

SAINT SEIYA ES UNICAMENTE DEL SR. KURUMADA.

De antemano me disculpo por mi retraso, espero y les guste el capítulo, por cierto n.n a cierta persona le debo ciertas imágenes n.n solo para decirle que la espera termino.

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: Cap12 Paraíso en destrucción**.

**Santuario. Grecia. **

-He cumplido con mi tarea, Atena.

-Gracias, Mu. Puedes levantarte-la diosa hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole al caballero que podía retirarse-Shion ¿crees que hemos hecho bien? Podríamos empeorar las cosas-Saori se llevó una mano al pecho-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes-dijo angustiada.

-Atena…-sintió la mano de Shion en sobre su hombro derecho-Esa arma, desde la época del mito es conocida por asesinar dioses, no veo porque no pueda destruir el amuleto de un dios menor-el patriarca camino hacia el ventanal más próximo y fijo su vista en la décima casa-Debemos confiar en Shura.

-Capricornio…

**Roma. Italia. 5:00 am.**

Le vio llegar a paso calmo y constante, el viento meneaba grácil su melena acu amarina y la sacudía frente a su impertérrito rostro de hermosas facciones.

-Afro! Hermano!-exclamo sorprendido el caballero de cáncer, por fin algo de quietud en medio de tanta tormenta-Por fin has vuelto-Ángelo fue al encuentro de su amigo y compañero-No sabes todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste.

-…

Afrodita seguía caminando impasible con su armadura al hombro, el corto tiempo que había pasado en Grecia le ayudo a renovar fuerzas, las suficientes como para poner todo el peso de su armadura en un solo hombro.

-Supongo que ya te habrás enterado-expreso con pena el moreno-La anciana…ella…la asesinaron anoche-un reverendo ¿Qué? Se formó en la cabeza del recién llegado-Te equivocaste cuando me dijiste que no me estabas pidiendo que cuidara al mundo, sabes?-dijo con el mismo tono mientras apartaba la mirada y dejaba que el correr del viento le despeinara el cabello-Resulta increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar tu universo en tan corto tiempo. El mío lo hizo… y no sabes lo que se siente saber que tu mundo ha sido herido por dentro.

Se detuvo en seco, el acosador deseo de detenerse se hizo presente, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ni siquiera ante él.

-Tal vez, lo mejor sea acabar con todo esto…-el fas ensombrecido de piscis solo hizo eco en el indistinto tono de su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto extrañado-Contéstame ¿Qué ha dicho el santuario?

-Una vida mortal a cambio de una vida eterna…- musito para sí.

-¿Por qué vienes de negro?-Ángelo entrecerró sus ojos y Afrodita le dio la respuesta al verle directa y fríamente-Piscis…- los puños del moreno se cerraron con fuerza-Contesta!-demando arto por el silencio de su par.

-Se me ha dado una orden-en la mano del sueco apareció una rosa de tonalidad roja-Espero que sepas comprender-su voz se tornó aún más fría-Tal parece que acudiremos al mismo funeral.

-Ángelo?

En la puerta estaba Penélope, un vestido de tonalidad azul oscuro, sustituía al negro que su tía le había pedido jamás usar estando de luto.

De pronto, la rosa que Afrodita sostenía salió disparada por los aires, pero tan rápido como emprendió su camino así se detuvo…en la mano izquierda de Ángelo, por su mejilla derecha callo una gota de sangre causada por el rose de una espina puntiaguda. Cinco segundos de tensión y el sueco arremetió contra el italiano quien le embistió de la misma forma haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-**Ángelo!**

**-**Penélope, huye!-le ordeno él mientras forcejeaba con Afrodita en el césped.

-Pero…!

-HUYE!

El timbre de su voz se lo dijo todo, ya no era una orden, era una exigencia cargada acompañada de una petición, con las lágrimas aflorándole, Penélope corrió lo más lejos posible, aun en contra de su voluntad, pero sabía que las cosas empeorarían si se quedaba.

Cuando se percató ya había llegado al pueblo. Desde su pequeño puestecito, el niño de las manzanas vio pasar a la ansiosa mujer y no dudo en seguirla, la joven se detuvo a respirar de manera errática frente a una calle poco transitada cuando de improvisto sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano.

-Penélope!

-Dalei!

-Penélope ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estas así? Dime ¿de qué huyes?

-Por favor tienes que ayudarme!-dijo al filo de la desesperación.

-Cálmate-el chico la abrazo-Estas conmigo-volvió a tomarle de la mano-Ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas relajarte.

Ella se zafó de su agarre inmediatamente-No! No puedo dejarlo!

-Pero ¿de que estas hablando?

-Olvídalo, no puedes entenderlo!-le alego ella.

Él la tomo por las muñecas con fuerza-No, ahora no puedo dejar que te vallas.

-Dalei suéltame!-se zarandeó la chica-¿De dónde sacaste ese cuchillo?...-de la nada, apareció un auto a un lado del camino, el muchacho de la melena rizada arrastro a Penélope al interior del vehículo y este partió de inmediato, nadie más lo vio, nadie excepto el chiquillo del puestecito de manzanas que todo el tiempo se mantuvo oculto detrás de un poste.

-Tengo que decirle!

**De vuelta al hostal. **

-HG!...

-WR!

Ambos hombres se estaban estrangulando mutuamente, Afrodita estaba encima de Ángelo, las manos de este le presionaban cada vez más fuerte la garganta.

-Pi…scis…Eres… un…eres un- Ángelo levanto su puño y lo dirigió con ímpetu al rostro de Afrodita-Verdadero hijo de Puta!

El golpe le dio de lleno en la boca haciendo que la sangre saliera despedida, más Afrodita no le regreso el golpe, se quedó volteando a otra dirección dejando las manos en el cuello de su rival, pero sin ejercer la mínima fuerza.

-Tú no entiendes, Cáncer…

-Entender qué? Y quítate de encima! Maldito traidor!-Bramo el otro empujando a su "amigo" (si es que aún lo era) y quedando sentados en el verde pasto-Creí que eras mi amigo!

-Y aun lo soy!-le grito el sueco prácticamente en la cara- Pedazo de idiota ¿Qué no ves que solo trato de ayudarte?!-Ángelo le seguía viendo rencoroso, con una cara de: quiero matarte-Si, el santuario me mando a matarle, pero no es como tú piensas!

-¿Qué no es como yo pienso?!-espeto a los gritos indignado-Hacer que su corazón deje de latir ¿no es acaso atentar contra su vida? Si es como dices ¿Entonces qué demonios pienso?!

-Intento salvar su alma! Maldito animal incomprensible!-el chico se quedó pasmado y sin palabras. Aun jadeante, Afrodita busco lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, respiro profundo y prosiguió-Ángelo, el collar absorberá su alma si no la liberamos antes de esta noche y no solo eso, el coliseo y sus influencias malignas la terminaran arrastrando tarde o temprano.

-Y esa es su única solución? Matarla?!-se puso de pie con torpeza.

-Y tú crees que yo la he pasado bien? llevo rato quebrándome la cabeza-el sueco hizo lo propio-Se suponía que esta era TU misión, no la mía y que tú debías hacerte cargo, por eso decidí tomar la responsabilidad.

Mascara intento decir otra cosa, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

-SE LA LLEVARON! SE LA LLEVARON!-la atención de los dos caballeros fue captada por un niño pequeño que corría desesperado donde ellos.

-Tú…- cáncer lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Se la llevo, ese sujeto se la llevo!

**-¿Qué?!**

**En alguna parte de Roma.**

-Mi pusiste las cosas demasiado fácil mi amor-dijo Dalei sentado a la mesa en un salón elegante con una Penélope amordazada enfrente suyo-Mi idea principal era darle un tiro en la cabeza a ese tipejo, pero por lo visto alguien ya se me adelanto-el muchacho puso su tenedor y su cuchillo de vuelta en el plato-Pero que descortés, permíteme.

Con cuidado le quito la mordaza, Penélope le vio con fiereza-Sabia que eras despreciable, pero no que fueras capaz de semejante cosa ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matar a una persona?

-Pero mi cielo- dijo levantándole el mentón con un dedo, ahora que ella no podía moverse no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad-Pero si ya lo he hecho-se acercó a su oído y le susurro-Pregúntale a tu tía, ella sabe que no miento.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos-Entonces, tú…

-Eso no es importante ahora-dijo aspirando el perfume de la chica-Es hora de divertirnos…

**En el pueblo.**

Ángelo corría a toda prisa a la par de su hermano de armas con un único pensamiento en la cabeza

-_Tengo que encontrarte antes de que llegue la noche_-el chico miro al cielo iluminado-_Pase lo que pase,_ _no dejes que te alcance_-presiono más su propio andar_- Ángelo, que la noche no te alcance!_

**En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Un gallardo hombre de acento español miraba con detenimiento una enorme edificación.

-Es hora… hay que cumplir con la misión.

Continuara…

…**Avances…**

**-Me…me siento mal…**

**0.0.0**

**-No vamos a llegar!**

**0.0.0**

**-Tú me darás la mejor noche de toda mi vida.**

**0.0.0**

**-Ya detente, por favor!**

**0.0.0**

**-La va a matar!**

**0.0.0**

**-Penélope!**

**Lo lamento si me tarde, no siempre cuento con el tiempo que requiero, pero aquí les traigo un cap. Mas, espero y lo disfruten así como también espero leer sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, les agradezco su compañía queridos lectores. Esto aún no termina, y recuerdo que alguien me pedía que dijera si esto terminaría bien, pues mi querida lectora, eso ni yo lo se. Abrazos**.


	13. Chapter 13 Calvario

**Hola mis apreciados lectores, aquí estoy con la PRIMERA PARTE de nuestro ya muy cercano final de nuestra bella historia, debo añadir que me apena haber tardado tanto, pero oigan: ME TARDO MENOS QUE LA ENTREGA DE NEX DIMENTION! ESO DEBE DE ESCUSARME ¿NO? En fin, no les quito más su tiempo, les recuerdo: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE. Solo armo un drama con sus personajes.**

**En la oscuridad de mi pecho: Cap13 Calvario.**

_El viento soplaba con viva fuerza, el cielo estaba cubierto por un gris triste, fúnebre y perpetuo._

_Gris como las lapidas, fúnebre como el campo santo y perpetuo como la amargura que hacía diez años llevaba dentro. Se rehusó a llorar, aun a sabiendas de que calaba en no más profundo, se negó a soltar una sola lagrima porque sabía que él lo veía, su maestro lo observaba a lo lejos. El chico de 16 años apretó los dientes en un intento de ahogar un sollozo; aun no dejaba de reprocharse la muerte de sus padres, tanto el no haber podido hacer nada como el no poder olvidarlos._

_-Si no quieres llorar, no respires._

_La voz de su maestro a sus espaldas le tomo desprevenido, ya de nada serviría el consejo, las pupilas del muchacho ya estaban por desbordarse, para el hombre no paso por desapercibido. Ni eso, ni el que sus puños estuvieran más que aferrados._

_-Si tan solo…hubiera tenido al menos la mitad de la fuerza que tengo ahora-articulo el adolescente peli-azul con el nudo en la garganta-¿Para qué quiero ser caballero?... si no me queda nada por lo que luchar-puntualizo con la voz casi quebrada._

_-Dices que no te queda nada?-sintió la mano de su maestro posarse en su cabeza-Y qué hay de los sueños?_

_-Los sueños son una vil mierda, no sirven de nada-protesto el crio quitándose la mano de la cabeza y caminando en sentido contrario._

_-Ángelo._

_-Le he dicho que no me llame así._

_-Pero yo no quiero hablar con Mascara de Muerte, es con Ángelo, __**mi alumno**__ con quien quiero hablar. _

_Le hablo con voz firme, el joven se viro de mala gana dispuesto a sostenerle la mirada al mayor-¿Qué quiere?_

_-Primero, pedirte que si me vas a retar, por lo menos dejes de llorar-sin nada que decir el chico se limpió los ojos con el brazo-Escúchame Ángelo. Todos en este mundo tienen algo que proteger, algo por lo que lucharían hasta dar la vida con tal de resguardarlo-el muchacho no decía nada puesto que no podía controlar el torrente que caía por sus ojos-Desafortunadamente algunos tardan más en encontrarlo que otros. Sé que ahora le restas importancia a mis palabras, pero cuando lo encuentres entenderás lo que digo y te aseguro que te vas a acordar de mí. No existe hombre ni guerrero que no allá sentido la desesperación de luchar por algo o alguien; recuérdalo siempre, Ángelo…_

**Calles de Roma- Tiempo actual (6:30 am)**

-_Tenía razón maestro, ahora lo entiendo_-dijo para si el caballero mientras seguía corriendo-_En aquel entonces no tenía razones por las que luchar. Ya me arrebataron mis sueños una vez… ¡no permitiré que vuelva a suceder!___

Volcó su vista hacia su amigo, el peli-celeste corría a la par suyo con su armadura a cuestas, aun le sorprendía que Afrodita tomara la responsabilidad de la misión que originalmente le habían conferido a él, pero Afrodita había ido más lejos todavía, de lo que significaban las ordenes y la misión él quería salvar el alma de Penélope, la mujer que había tocado el corazón de su hermano de armas, aunque eso significara poner en tela de juicio su amistad.

Sintió el peso de su mirar, basto con el rabillo del ojo para devolverle la misma expresión de "aquí estoy". El niño que iba sobre la caja de pandora en la espalda del italiano vio expectante el fugaz encuentro entre las gamas de azul.

-Dijiste que ese sujeto tiene cientos de casinos dispersos en todo el país, no mocoso?-el moreno enfoco su atención en el pequeño que asintió de prisa.

-Sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿Cómo sabremos dónde buscar?-inquirió piscis.

-El collar no puede salir de Roma recuerdas? Sin importar en donde este, sabemos que no se han ido del país.

La mente de cáncer trabajaba a la misma velocidad que su cuerpo, por el momento ese pequeño dato era su única fuente de esperanza; el saber que ella aún estaba cerca aunque no pudiera verla.

**En algún lugar de Roma.**

Penélope estaba entre ausente y dormida, como si le hubieran inyectado algún tipo de sustancia ilícita, pero no era así. Aquella expresión sin vida era el fruto de los golpes que había recibido al oponerse una y otra vez a los arrebatos del monstruo que la tenía cautiva.

-Por fin te has quedado quieta-dijo Dalei posando los soles de sus ojos en la joven que tenía esposada con los brazos levantados a la cabecera de una enorme cama, se inclinó y acaricio con suavidad uno de los moretones que ubicado en su pómulo izquierdo-Si te hubieras portado bien no habría tenido que castigarte, mi bien…- le dijo con dulzura o lo más parecido a ello, como si le apenara la situación-No me gusta usar la violencia en ti, tu rostro es demasiado hermoso como para quedar marcado con feas cicatrices-Dalei miro los labios de la chica, un fino hilo de sangre se asomaba por la orilla de su boca-Yo lo reparo…-dijo y con despreciable hipocresía probó por al fin los labios de Penélope quien no opuso resistencia ni protesta, se había cansado de pelear; lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era el recuerdo de Ángelo luchando en completa desventaja con Afrodita.

La sola idea de pensar que había muerto por causa suya le hizo querer morirse también, ahora que estaba en poder de un loco que podía hacer con ella cuanto quisiera lo menos que pedía era que las agujas del reloj marcharan más deprisa para que la luna saliera y diera fin a su sufrimiento.

-Tú me darás la mejor noche de toda mi vida…-una lagrima vacía rodo por las mejillas de la chica. Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana.

_-Dios…por favor… _

Dalei estaba por besar el cuello de Penélope cuando un tenue y fugaz destello blanco capto su atención-H?-se reincorporo-_Habrá sido mi imaginación?...-_vio a la mujer que apretaba con fuerza sus parpados, decidió no decir nada y como si nada, salió de la habitación preguntándose si de verdad estaba bien de la cabeza, aunque está clarísimo que no lo está.

Ella se relajó, mas no dejo de sentirse desdichada. Su tía le había dicho muchas veces que si hubiera algo que la inquietara elevara una plegaria, uno pensaría que lo más lógico sería que pidiera por ella misma, pero a Penélope poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle, ella ya sabía cuál era su destino, aun así, pidió con todo su corazón.

-Dios… protégelo… por favor…

**Casino "Mantua"8:00 am **

El cuerpo del hombre rompió la mesa de póker cuando impacto contra esta, la gente veía temerosa y horrorizada al hombre de piel morena y cabellos azules tomar al afectado por el cuello y hacer que este le viera a la cara.

-Habla perra sucia ¿en dónde está tu jefe?- cuestiono el chico con tono mordaz-Tiene algo que me pertenece y juro que si no hablas en este instante te arrancare la lengua y hare que te la tragues, maldito animal.

-No…hg! No sé cuánto te deba el jefe, pero podemos pagártelo! Podemos pagártelo!- el pobre encargado sentía que en cualquier momento iba a mojar sus pantalones.

-Yo no quiero dinero!-Mascara de muerte volvió a estrellar al maltrecho sujeto contra el suelo-Lo que ese infeliz me robo vale más que todo el dinero que pueda tener, ni sus joyas más caras, ni todo el oro que posee pueden equiparar su valor-finalmente el sujeto mojo sus pantalones, había algo en esos ojos, más allá del iris y las pupilas, el agredido se vio reflejado en los orbes de una bestia-Eres una rata asquerosa-dijo el chico con desdén-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme en donde se encuentra él. Uno…-la gente ya se estaba empezando a alarmar, pero no querían dejar de mirar.

-Dijo que regresaría a Sicilia!-vocifero el encargado-No dijo cuándo, solo que pasaría por unas cosas a su mansión y que se marcharía!

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?

**Afuera del casino. **

Afrodita y el niño vieron salir al italiano con toda la expresión de "me lleva el diablo!" y ¿Por qué? Por una razón muy sencilla.

-¿Conseguiste la información?-el sueco se levantó del suelo y el chico hizo lo propio.

-El hijo de puta tiene más de 8 propiedades regadas por toda Roma!

-Huy… eso no suena bien-para el niño el 8 era un número muy grande si hablamos de una región- Y ahora?

-Se nos está acabando el tiempo- las palabras de Afrodita no eran nada alentadoras.

-No importa, igual lo voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga-Ángelo volvió a colgarse la armadura en el hombro-Hare que esa sabandija se arrepienta de haber pretendido ponerle las manos encima.

-Si no es que ya lo hizo-la intención de Afrodita no era calentarle la cabeza a Ángelo, pero sabía que el italiano trabajaba mejor bajo presión y en eso, piscis era todo un experto, sabía cómo y en donde darle la punzada al otro.

-Si se atreve a hacerle daño- se escuchó como los huesos de la mano del moreno tronaban al contraerse-Si tan solo le ha tocado un cabello o hecho una diminuta marca en su piel…-la tensión le endureció el brazo, podía sentir su cosmos arder y manifestarse en su puño derecho-Juro que ni el inframundo me abrirá las puertas cuando sepan lo que he hecho.

**Coliseo-Roma-8:45 am**

Shura estaba tranquilamente sentado bebiéndose un café en la misma cafetería en la que habían estado anteriormente cáncer y piscis cuando llegaron a Roma. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la edificación.

-Mejor memorizar la quietud antes de presenciar el caos-el español alzo su taza de café y le dio un trago-Es una lástima que después de tanto tiempo, este lugar este destinado a quedar en ruinas. Pero, en fin, todo es cuestión de esperar y si piscis no toma la iniciativa entonces lo hare yo-sentencio como quien tiene todo planeado, lo único que capricornio no tenía previsto era ¿Cómo o en que matar el tiempo? Por supuesto él no sabía que Penélope había sido secuestrada, de otra forma no estaría ahí sentado tratando de organizar su cabeza.

**4:00PM**

-Mierda!-bramo Ángelo en lo que dejaba que su puño redujera a nada el muro de la última propiedad de su lista-Casi 10 horas recorriendo toda la ciudad y nada!

-Debe haber algo que estemos pasando por alto-el peli-celeste se puso pensativo-Ahora que tienes de regreso tu cosmos eso solo nos indica que no está por aquí, pero hemos escudriñado casi toda la ciudad ¿Qué es lo que nos estamos perdiendo?

-Hey!- Ángelo agarro al muchachito y lo puso en el suelo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste.

-Pero no es justo!-le reclamo el infante-Yo quiero ayudar, quiero encontrar a la señorita Penélope!

-Y por eso necesito que te quedes aquí-dijo paciente el joven-Escucha…-el niño vio al hombre ponerse a su altura-Ya has hecho bastante, lo que sigue no será nada agradable y menos para ti que eres un niño-Afrodita que oía perfectamente presto más atención a la entonación que a las palabras de su par-Tengo la tonta esperanza de que ella vuelva por sí sola, es estúpido, lo sé, pero si llegara a pasar…-Ángelo trago grueso, no parecía que fuese a llorar, pero el timbre de su voz y el como el niño sentía su mirar eran más que suficientes para ver a través de él-Necesito que estés ahí, me oíste?-el crio asintió y el mayor le tendió un papel arrugado con un número de teléfono-Por imbécil me olvide de mi móvil, este es el número de Afro, llama si necesitas algo- también saco unas monedas de su pantalón y las puso en la palma abierta del chico-Ten, para ti. El pueblo no está lejos.

-Ángelo-le llamo el pequeño con gesto seguro-Ella va a estar bien verdad?

Por vez primera, el joven sentía como su propio corazón mermaba, igual asintió.

-Ella es una muy buena persona, por favor no dejes que le pase nada.

-Está bien mocoso, ahora cierra el pic…

De repente el caballero se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que lo dejo anonadado-No pierdas la fe- el pequeño lo soltó y corrió a despedirse de Afrodita-Si veo algo les llamare, lo prometo.

-Ve con cuidado chico- luego que el niño se fue, vio a su par ponerse de pie dar marcha otra vez-Tienes idea de a dónde vas?

-A buscar a Penélope-contesto sin detenerse-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

El 12vo sonrió, lo alcanzo y como si fuera sincronía automática, empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo.

**En algún lugar de Roma-6:00pm **

_-No siento mi cuerpo… ni siquiera el peso en mis muñecas, ni el ardor en la piel. Ya no siento nada…-_cerro débilmente sus dedos, estaba segura de que el agua que ese extraño le había dado dos horas antes contenía algún tipo de narcótico que la había adormecido; en esas dos horas de ausencia no supo ni que, ni cómo, ni cuando, solo sabía que tenía la vista borrosa, que le dolía la cabeza y que estaba mareada, nada más.

Escucho un portazo, su vista mejoro y supo que era Dalei, el joven se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Perdóname por tenerte así de sola, pero estaba muy enojado y no quería lastimarte-le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de la mano-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo puse a tus pies todo; pude haberte colmado de joyas, te he ofrecido convertirte en mi esposa y tratarte como a una reina, pero tú me das siempre la espalda, ¿por qué me rechazas?

Dalei quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella, con toda la lucidez que le quedaba se apartó-Estas tan ciego que crees que todo en esta vida lo puedes comprar con dinero, incluso el amor-espeto ella con firmeza-Dalei, en ti no existe ni la más mínima pisca de humanidad, como te atreves a ofrecer un sentimiento que desconoces-y ella le hablo más fuerte-Dalei. Tú no sabes amar.

Una bofetada con mano dura y Penélope volvió a quedar sami inconsciente-¿Qué no se amar?... ¡QUE NO SE AMAR?-Dalei hizo volar la pequeña cajonera que estaba a un lado de la cama. La cara de sádico que puso el peli-verde hizo que Penélope abriera los ojos con terror-**Te enseñaré lo que es amar!**-y se le fue encima como si fuera una bestia, le empezó a cubrir el rostro y el cuello de besos.

-Basta!-grito ella presa de la desesperación-No!-luego él le tapó la boca.

-Dime, él si sabe lo que es amar?!-ella empezó a llorar-Anda dime! ¿Él es amable? ¿Es cordial con los demás?! ¿Qué tiene para ofrecerte?!-le grito prácticamente en la cara-Apuesto a que no ha estado contigo como estoy yo!-ella trataba de gritar, pero la voz no le salía-Quieres que venga no es así?-soltó con tono sombrío-Que entre por esa puerta y te saque de aquí. Seguramente no le harías los mismos desplantes ni le darías pelea como me lo has hecho a mí-sintió la respiración de ella agitarse, evidentemente por el miedo y la falta de aire.

Él le quito la mano de la boca-No lo hagas, por favor…-le suplico.

-Acostúmbrate. Mi amor-dijo secamente y le beso otra vez, para Penélope era repugnante sentir como sus labios tocaban cada espacio de su piel, pedía a gritos en su subconsciente que como Dalei había dicho, Ángelo entrara por esa puerta, que la derribara de un golpe y que como ya lo había hecho antes, la apartara del peligro. _Quiero protegerte en todos los ámbitos posibles_ la oración entera resonó vivaz en su cabeza, como si se la dijera de nuevo, pero ¿en dónde estaba él? ¿En dónde estaba su caballero de brillante armadura? Quien le prometió que la protegería, que nada ni nadie la dañaría.

**-Ya detente, por favor!-**chillo Penélope, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no fue hasta que ese destello apareció otra vez que el joven de cabellos rizados se detuvo, contemplo la piedra en el cuello de la mujer, no había dejado de brillar… fue como si la misma luz se le metiera a los ojos. Para sorpresa de Penélope, que por cierto tenía los ojos cerrados**, **vio sus manos liberadas del agarre de las esposas, más sorprendente aun… Dalei se las había quitado.

-Corre- escucho decir a una voz que salía junto con la del chico, una voz de mujer y sin detenerse a cuestionar Penélope salió corriendo del cuarto en donde en el camino encontró a varios hombres regados por el piso, aparentemente sus captores, todos estaban rodeados por una extraña aura blanca. Descalza y con el vestido desacomodado la chica salió de la fea casa y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Para cuando Dalei salió de su trance el aura ya había desaparecido, junto con el collar y la chica; corrió a asomarse por la ventana y la vio, ni un segundo se tardó para salir tras ella.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué el colgante reacciono de esa forma? La respuesta es sencilla: a las 6 de la tarde la presencia de la luna se hace notar aun a plena luz del sol, sin embargo, su presencia no era total, no sería hasta que el sol muriera y se ocultara que la gema absorbería el alma de Penélope. Y no hacía falta decir que el destino estaba en su contra aquel día, las calles estaban más vacías que una noche en toque de queda y si alguien la hubiera visto de todas formas no se le hubiesen acercado ¿Por qué? Bueno, si una persona común y corriente pasara por una calle desierta y a lo lejos viera a una mujer de aspecto demacrado lo primero que pensaría era que estaba viendo un espíritu y para desconsuelo de Penélope el único ser pensante en la misma zona la perseguía hecho una furia.

-Por favor!-seguía corriendo despavorida, las plantas de sus pies ya le ardían y el frio de la tarde le enchinaba la piel. Necesitaba ocultarse y con urgencia.

De repente una voz sin origen llego a su oído -_El coliseo-_le dijo, aunque hubo una diferencia en esa voz a comparación con la que escucho en la habitación con Dalei, esta era una voz hueca y cavernosa, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para juzgarla_-Ve al coliseo-_volvió a escuchar, sabía que no debía, pero en momentos de apuros ¿Quién ignora una voz que pretende ayudarte? Se detuvo en seco y lo vio desde lejos; al parecer Dalei no se la había llevado tan lejos como pensaron Ángelo y afrodita, que seguramente estaban del otro lado de la ciudad, tratando de no perder el aliento, Penélope tomo una manta marrón de una de los tendederos de aquellos barrios bajos y se cubrió con esta, siguió con su camino a paso veloz, hasta que…

-Penélope!- el grito a sus espaldas no podía ser más que de Dalei, no estaba muy lejos, pero para su fortuna tampoco muy cerca-Vuelve!

-Por Dios!...-la chica sintió como el corazón se le disparaba y aun con la calle empinada y pedregosa, ella corrió sin importarle cuanto le dolían las plantas de los pies o cuanto le calaba el frio en las rodillas al flexionarlas. Solo corría, corría y corría…

**6:20 pm**

El pequeño estaba sentadito en la parada del autobús aunque sin esperar el transporte en realidad, no sabía que hacia ahí. Por algún motivo, algo en su corazoncito le indico que esperara, pero estaba cansado de esperar algo que desconocía, ¿Qué iba a esperar en una parada vacía? así que se levantó de la banca y caminar con la vista puesta en sus zapatos, siguió así un buen rato, hasta que al elevar la vista vio correr, del otro lado de la acera a una persona cubierta por un manto marrón. Se tallo los ojos para ver si no le mentían, estuvo por gritarle, pero detuvo su lengua al ver a cierto hombre con expresión descarriada salir por el mismo camino y darle caza a la chica.

-Tengo que pedir ayuda!

Y volviendo sobre sus propios pasos, corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían, el chiquillo llego hasta la plaza principal donde estaba el teléfono público más cercano. Corría tan rápido, tratando de evitar a la multitud que no vio con lo que choco.

-Auch-se había dado un sentón.

-Estas bien chaval?-ese acento le hizo mirar arriba y grande fue sus sorpresa y su alivio al ver lo que esa persona llevaba consigo-¿Qué pasa? Te pregunte si te hiciste daño.

-Usted conoce al señor Ángelo?!-preguntó presuroso el menor sin levantarse del suelo, Shura por su parte atino a arquear una ceja, rápidamente dedujo que la caja de pandora lo había delatado.

-Algo me dice que tienes problemas-repuso alzando al chico del suelo-Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo un asunto muy impor…

-La señorita Penélope está en problemas!-los ojos del español se abrieron como platos, esa era la persona a la que estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo que en problemas?

-Ella…-jadeo un poco el menor, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de expresarse lo más claro que le fue posible-Está siendo perseguida por un hombre muy malo! El señor Ángelo y el señor Afrodita la están buscando, yo mismo vi cuando él se la llevo, por favor tiene…

-Hacia donde se fue?!-le interrumpió abruptamente el mayor.

-No lo se! Parecía que se dirigían al coliseo, pero…

-Escucha bien crio!- Shura le interrumpió con voz de mando-Ve a buscar a Ángelo yo me encargare del resto- el niño asintió inquieto y corrió buscando en su bolsillo el número que le habían entregado mientras que Shura salió veloz como un rayo hacia el lugar indicado-Coño, justo ahora se tenían que complicar más las cosas! Mierda cáncer ¿en dónde te has metido?!

**6:40 PM **

Las rodillas se le doblaron y se dejó caer a tierra totalmente derrotado, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, con completa desesperación e impotencia.

-Se acabó… no la pude encontrar… ¡NO LA PUDE SALVAR!-su puño abrió un hueco en el suelo-Falle otra vez… Por más que lo intente, por más que la busque! WRRRRAAAA!-una y otra vez golpeaba el suelo sin cesar, se odiaba a sí mismo, la incertidumbre era demasiada, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Ya…para…

-POR QUE MIERDA HE DE DETENERME CUANDO EL TIEMPO NO LO HA HECHO?! ESTO ME ESTA MATANDO!-bramo jadeante. Todas sus esperanzas se le habían ido de las manos como agua.

Afrodita sintió vibrar el celular en su pantalón, supuso que no todo estaba perdido-Hey, Mascara-le tendió el teléfono a su amigo-Puede que la esperanza no quiera dejarnos todavía…

Continuara…

N/A: no puse avances porque como lo dije al principio, esta es la primera parte del capítulo final, ósea que solo puse algunas de las frases que ustedes ya conocen, la otra parte la verán después, mientras especulen todo lo que quieran n.n ALGUIEN ME DIJO POR AHÍ QUE YA TENIA UNA IDEA DE LO QUE PASARIA, PUES ESA PERSONITA NO ESTA TAN HERRADA Y SOBRE EL BERRINCHE QUE ME ARMARON JAJAJA ES EN SERIO NO SE QUE PASARA DESPUES, BUENO, UN POCO, PERO DESCUIDEN ME ESFORZARE POR DARLES UN FINAL DE LOS BUENOS, n.n


End file.
